La Caza
by Nimh
Summary: Con el fin de la guerra cerca Pettigrew deserta de su bando. Los sucesos se precipitan y la Orden tendrá que afrontar la misión para la que ha sido creada.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter no es obra mía, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, y las líneas argumentales están basadas en la obra de Rowling, pero aviso, esta historia tiene en cuenta lo que sucede en el quinto libro, así que no voy a estar cuidando si hay spoilers o no.  
  
1. LA PIEDRA QUE ESCONDE A LA RATA  
  
Gruesas gotas de sudor recorrían la cara de aquel hombre gordo, bajito y calvo que se aplastaba contra la sucia pared del antiguo castillo. Unas ruinas góticas pérdidas en la vasta llanura escocesa no son el mejor lugar para pasar una tormentosa tarde de verano, pensaba Peter Pettigrew mientras no dejaba de otear el horizonte en busca de alguna señal de sus perseguidores.  
Empezaba a oscurecer, el viento que traían las nubes cargadas de agua y electricidad no transmitía ningún buen presagio; dentro de sí, en cada palmo de su ser y como un buen amigo que incluso en los momentos más difíciles insiste con su presencia, Peter sintió el miedo. Nada nuevo para él, pero nada deseable si se avecinaba un duelo. Y si el chico le encontraba, tendría que batirse, seguro.  
Intentó tragar algo de saliva pero su boca estaba demasiado seca. Quizá habían sido los tres días de dura persecución, de jugar al gato y a la "rata" con el Auror los que le estaban pasando la cuenta ahora, no estaba seguro, pero lo único que sabía era que estaba débil por el hambre, con el cuerpo agarrotado y aterido de frío, y con el estómago encogido y vacío por el miedo.  
Peter decidió encontrar algo de optimismo en su interior, a pesar de que sabía que no lo iba a lograr. Había desertado de su bando, sabiendo que el Señor Oscuro estaba perdiendo la guerra sin remedio; pero el otro bando no le iba a otorgar ningún apoyo, no tenía nada que ofrecer a cambio de su vida, no podía vender información que ellos no tuvieran. Sabía que la amiga del Auror era lista, tenía métodos para saber cosas que resultaban impensables en los tiempos de la primera guerra. No tenía nada más que su talento para pasar desapercibido como animago, y eso ya no le podía servir de mucho puesto que el Auror sabía reconocerle, sabía cómo encontrarle, de alguna manera había aprendido una forma de localizarle en cualquier parte.  
Una ola de llanto histérico le embargó de pies a cabeza, se dejó escurrir como un bulto patético contra las ruinas y sus convulsiones llenas de rabia, miedo y sufrimiento fueron el único movimiento perceptible en él durante un buen rato.  
  
Mientras tanto un hombre, de unos 30 años, con la larga mata de pelo de un llamativo color rojo fuego atada en una coleta detrás de la nuca, fumaba un cigarrillo a las afueras de una oscura taberna a veinte kilómetros de las ruinas donde se escondía Pettigrew. Las ropas del hombre estaban ocultas bajo un grueso abrigo azul oscuro, pero por debajo de éste podía entreverse un tosco jersey de lana con lo que parecía una enorme B bordada en el pecho. De repente el hombre, que estaba recostado contra la pared de la taberna debajo del cartel que anunciaba el nombre, se incorporó cuando otro más joven que él y con el pelo del mismo color salió de ella abrochándose un enorme abrigo muy similar al azul del otro. El primer hombre apagó el cigarrillo y se acercó al otro con una mirada expectante en la cara. -¿Nada? -Sí, han visto a un hombre que coincidía con su descripción hace dos días. Estuvo pidiendo que le dejaran comer y dormir por caridad. Dicen que iba vestido de una manera muy extraña y que la policía no tardó en echarlo del pueblo. -¡Menudo idiota! La manera más inteligente de pasar desapercibido: alarmar a los muggles - el hombre de la coleta meneó lentamente la cabeza. - ¿Qué propones?. -Me han dicho el camino en el que lo dejó la policía, y que a unos kilómetros hay unas ruinas en las que podía haber buscado refugio. - el joven hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras levantaba la vista al cielo - Pero no estoy seguro, Bill. Va a haber tormenta, aunque pudiéramos cubrir ese tramo con las escobas en poco tiempo, podríamos tener serios problemas con los relámpagos. El hombre llamado Bill levantó la cabeza para examinar también el cielo nublado cada vez más oscuro. -Pero si dejamos pasar esta noche, podríamos perderle la pista otra vez. -Está bastante débil, lleva varios días sin comer y no tiene ropa de abrigo - El joven suspiró preocupado mientras su voz se hacía más profunda - Esto es importante, pero no me voy a arriesgar más de lo necesario. La guerra todavía no ha acabado. Bill sonrió mirando apreciativamente a su hermano - Que raro es verte tomar decisiones tan seriamente, Ron, cada vez te pareces más a Mamá. Ron se miró los pies mientras fruncía el ceño. - Eso no tiene gracia. Estaba hablando en serio. - Bill también suspiró mientras volvía a examinar el cielo. -Quizá tengas razón, quizá sea más prudente dejar que se muera de miedo esta noche, o de frío, o de hambre, y mañana sólo tendremos que conjurar una camilla. - Volvió a mirar a su hermano, a quien apenas podía ver el rostro en la creciente oscuridad tras la puerta de la caverna. Ron estaba pensativo, muy serio, todavía con el ceño fruncido. Tras un minuto levantó la cabeza bruscamente para mirar a los ojos a Bill, como si saliera de una ensoñación. Le cogió del brazo y dijo: - No, vamos a por las escobas antes de que sea más tarde, no quiero que con la llegada de la mañana se anime al ver que le hemos perdido. Bill siguió a su hermano en silencio hasta la antigua y pequeña casa gris tras la cual habían escondido las escobas y la capa invisible. Cuando Ron se acercó a su hermano para cubrirle con cuidado con la capa (en el vuelo podía desprenderse y revelar su posición) esbozó una mueca de disgusto. -Has vuelto a fumar. -Sí, ¿y qué? -Deberías dejarlo, Mamá te lo pidió, y nos estás contagiando a todos. Bill sonrió para sí, no era la primera vez que oía esa cantinela, pero ya no le importaba, la decían más por costumbre que por otra cosa porque a medida que la tensión en el cuartel de la Orden había ido creciendo, la gente había ido cayendo más en el vicio del tabaco. Hermione predicaba las maravillas de la aromaterapia, pero casi nadie la hacía caso. Siempre había demasiado en juego como para que el riesgo de una muerte a largo plazo preocupara lo suficiente. Cuando ambos estuvieron preparados dieron una fuerte patada en el suelo e iniciaron un rápido y discreto vuelo por debajo de las espesas nubes grises que se arremolinaban contra el cielo anochecido.  
  
Una ligera y fría llovizna estaba empezando a caer a la par que la noche. En un resquicio de las ruinas la tenue hoguera que Peter había logrado encender con madera en su mayoría húmeda y podrida tembló hasta apagarse del todo. El hombre arrebuñado tras la pequeña pila de troncos viejos, se secó las gotas que le empezaban a caer en la cara con la manga sucia del harapo que llevaba. De repente un ruido lo alertó. Estiró el cuello en una contorsión difícil para atisbar entre los agujeros del muro. Después se volvió con una mueca extraña en la cara y un brillo de desesperada locura en la mirada. -Ya están aquí. - Susurró para sí mismo y desapareció entre las crecientes sombras.  
  
Ron aterrizó con suavidad al lado de su hermano, que ya estaba girando la cabeza en todas direcciones con la varita en alto y la capa invisible disimulando la escoba entre el pasto verde y alto de la pequeña colina en la que se alzaban las ruinas. Al contrario que Bill, Ron mantuvo atada en la espalda su escoba, no quería ofrecerle ninguna tentativa de escape a Pettigrew. Al volverse hacia Bill con la varita ya en la mano, vio que su hermano estaba haciendo gestos apenas perceptibles hacia el muro que más parecía haberse conservado y que quedaba justo enfrente suyo haciendo una esquina hacia la izquierda. La piedra estaba cubierta de verdín y musgo, pero aún se mantenía firme en su mayoría, aunque también estaba provista de una buena serie de agujeros que dejaban pasar las corrientes de aire, y, por supuesto, del techo apenas quedaba nada, no llegaba a cubrir a una persona, y estaba en muy precaria situación. Por encima de esa pared se podía percibir un débil hilo de humo, y al mirar hacia abajo Ron pudo ver entre unas grietas algunos maderos renegridos, lo que había intentando ser una hoguera. Ron metió disimuladamente la mano por dentro de su abrigo y sacó lo que parecía una vieja brújula de hojalata, abriéndola con cuidado puso toda su atención en la pequeña lágrima de plata que sustituía la tradicional flecha y en la imagen panorámica que se dibujaba en el líquido opaco de color azulado en el que se podían ver las ruinas como fotografiadas desde un helicóptero. Era un trasto de Hermione, había estudiado el mapa del merodeador y había hecho evolucionar las bases del hechizo, ahora Harry y él disponían de ese rádar bastante útil en lo que a mortífagos se trataba cuando salían hacia alguna acción estratégica. La lágrima de plata siempre indicaba la posición del mortífago aproximadamente, detectaba los restos de magia negra con una precisión increíble, aunque a veces si el rastro de magia era antiguo, como en ese caso, la lágrima llevaba un retraso temporal en cuanto a la posición del mortífago se refería. Harry acaba por guiarse de sus instintos, Ron creía en ambos métodos, nunca estaba de más asegurarse. Por si fuera poco, además de la fría llovizna y la caída de una silenciosa y pesada oscuridad entre las viejas ruinas empezó a elevarse una penetrante niebla. Ron oyó a Bill maldecir por lo bajo. El escenario ya estaba preparado para el duelo. Lo único que faltaba en ese lugar era Drácula saliendo de las sombras, pensó Ron sin nada de humor. Con la familiar sensación nerviosa anclada en su interior, empezó a registrar las solitarias y engañosas rocas del muro que Bill le había indicado, tenía la varita en alto, esperando ver a "la rata" en cualquier esquina, a través de cualquier grieta. Cuando llegó a un recodo especialmente oscuro algo se movió bruscamente al final de un pasillo de pared que se abría a su derecha, entonces oyó a su hermano Bill gritar un hechizo y un desgarrador grito de dolor rompió el aire precipitando a Ron a una alegre carrera. ¡Lo había cogido! ¡Bill lo había cogido! Ron tropezó un momento en el escurridizo verdín que cubría las pocas piedras que quedaban de suelo y fue al recuperarse cuando lo vio. Pettigrew sangraba por un golpe en la cabeza, sus ojos tenían la expresión vaga del que está a punto de desmayarse. Ron se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que al caer había perdido la varita. Bajó los ojos para buscarla y los subió a tiempo para ver la maldición de Pettigrrew, luego vino la nada.  
  
Bill había visto muy de lejos lo que iba a ser el ataque sorpresa de "la rata". Lamentablemente esquivó su hechizo, giró con una rapidez sorprendente y desapareció entre las ruinas. Pero en la veloz huida perdió el equilibrio. Bill lo oyó caer y luego el sonido seco de un golpe al hueso, Pettigrew gritó, pero cuando Bill giró para seguirle ya había desaparecido, estaba a punto de llamar a su hermano cuando oyó la vacilante voz de Pettigrew balbucear el "aveda kedavra". Su corazón pareció detenerse, con un paso frenético y el pánico recorriendo todas sus venas buscó entre las ruinas hasta llegar al lugar. No había rastro del huido, pero su hermano Ron estaba en el suelo jadeando con dificultad. ¡Jadeando! Bill se agachó con cuidado para examinarle. Estaba muy pálido y frío. Debía haber supuesto que Pettigrew no estaba en condiciones de matar a nadie. Pero Ron estaba envenenado, vivo, pero extremadamente grave. Una ola de ira invadió a Bill: la escoba de Ron había desaparecido de su espalda. ¿De dónde sacaba esa "rata" tanta suerte? Con cuidado conjuró una camilla para Ron, debían volver al cuartel, Ron necesitaba atención especializada que él no podría brindarle. Pettigrew lo había conseguido de nuevo, pero ¿a qué precio? El cerco sobre su señor se estaba cerrando, pensó Bill con esperanza, era sólo cuestión de tiempo que también le atrapara a él.  
  
Mantenía el rostro concentrado en cada palabra del mensaje que acaba de llegar de la manera más extraña que el mundo mágico conocía. Tenía la costumbre de leerlos varias veces antes de comunicárselo a los demás. De alguna manera u otra tenía más responsabilidad que ninguno de los otros, hacía tiempo que lo había asumido. Y los demás no sólo le habían dejado asumirlo, sino que además habían empezado a seguirle confirmándole en el papel de líder. -¿Sucede algo malo? - Lupin acababa de entrar en la habitación, su aspecto cansado contrastaba con la expresión atenta de sus ojos. Harry suspiró, obviamente el licántropo ya se había dado cuenta de qué era lo que estaba leyendo. Alargando el brazo le pasó el mensaje para que lo leyera. Cuando terminó, levantó la cabeza para mirar al otro con un imperceptible brillo de alivio en los ojos. -Está cayendo en la trampa - Harry inclinó la cabeza satisfecho, pero aún con el rostro serio - ¿cuánto tiempo falta para que todo esté a punto? -Muy poco - una corriente de nerviosismo le recorrió la columna vertebral. La trampa de la que hablaba Lupin era un plan que habían trazado para hacer caer al ejército de Voldemort de una vez por todas, sin embargo eso también supondría el cumplimiento de la profecía, la cuenta que ambos magos tenían pendiente y que ya iba siendo hora de que saldaran. Harry dobló con cuidado el mensaje para enseñarlo más tarde en la reunión de la Orden - muy poco - repitió más para sí que para su interlocutor. Estaban ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos cuando Hermione entró precipitadamente en la habitación. -¡Mensaje urgente! - dijo casi sin aliento, y le tendió el papel a Lupin. Éste lo cogió con rapidez y murmuró con sorpresa - ¡Es de Bill!- una sonrisa se instaló en los labios de todos. Habían acordado con Bill y Ron que cuando atraparan a Pettigrew les mandaría un mensaje urgente. Lupin lo abrió a toda prisa y empezó a leer en voz alta para los otros: "Atrapado en Escocia con sólo una escoba. Ron herido gravemente. Pettigrew ha escapado hacia el continente. Solicito ayuda inmediata". Un helado silencio cayó tras las últimas palabras de Lupin. Hermione había palidecido considerablemente. Arrancó el mensaje de las manos de Lupin, había empezado a respirar agitadamente. Hacía poco que Ron le había pedido a Hermione que se casara con él, después de un noviazgo que había empezado en Hogwarts, Harry sabía demasiado bien que eran lo más importante el uno para el otro y hacía la vista gorda cuando Hermione recibía cartas de Ron a pesar de que tenían indicado que no podían mandar mensajes a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Harry abrazó a Hermione en un intentó de tranquilizarla. - No pasa, calmate, es demasiado duro para que le hayan hecho mucho daño, no será nada grave, ya lo verás. Pettigrew está muy débil . Hermione pareció tragar con dificultad, pero empezó a relajarse, en seguida se apartó de los brazos de Harry, resuelta a poner solución al asunto cuanto antes. -Iré a ayudarles - Harry asintió de mala gana, no quería que estuviera fuera mucho tiempo, era muy necesaria en el cuartel, sobretodo ahora que Voldemort estaba entrando en la trampa. Pero tampoco parecía que hubiera nada capaz de echar para atrás a Hermione. Inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Llévate a Fred y a George, quiero que le sigan la pista ahora que ya han vuelto de África (ésta es otra historia de otra misión, y ahora no viene a cuento), que Hill vuelva al cuartel contigo, quizá así sea mejor. Les necesitábamos para lo que tenemos entre manos - Hermione empezó a moverse para cumplir las órdenes de Harry cuando éste la cogió del brazo, al levantar la vista le vio más serio y preocupado de lo que solía estarlo en estos días - Dáte prisa Hermione y tened mucho cuidado. Hermione salió corriendo del cuarto, ojalá pudiera desaparecerse ya para ver a Ron, ojalá no le hubiera pasado nada grave, ojalá todo se solucionara bien, ojalá, ojalá . . .  
  
N de A: en fin, espero que os haya gustado. Esta historia sucede antes de mi primer fic "Recuerdos" que tuvo MUY POCOS REVIEWS (snifff, sniff, soy una fracasada). Así que si os gusta ésta y buscáis la otra tendréis más información acerca de cómo concibo el personaje de Harry adulto. Sólo decir que he intentado ser fiel a lo que creo que sería el desarrollo de los personajes de Rowling y que me interesaría mucho saber qué opináis de la historia, pero mucho, así que por favor, POR FAVOR, dejadme reviews (espero no parecer bastante desesperada, je je je). 


	2. La serpiente tras el rastro

Harry Potter no es obra mía, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, y las líneas argumentales están basadas en la obra de Rowling, pero aviso, esta historia tiene en cuenta lo que sucede en el quinto libro, así que no voy a estar cuidando si hay spoilers o no.

2. LA SERPIENTE TRAS EL RASTRO.

El hombre llegó en otra tarde lluviosa de las que ya empezaban a abundar en el pequeño pueblo que quedaba en los alrededores de Dundee, la costa de Escocia. 

El tabernero se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo que ya estaba mojado, y limpiaba la barra con otro trapo también mojado, el resto de los ocupantes del bar no tenían mejor suerte, porque era invierno en el norte de una tierra demasiado acostumbrada al mal tiempo.

Pero aquel hombre, en cambio, estaba impecablemente seco. Ni siquiera las típicas motitas de lluvia que quedan en los impermeables resbalaban por el enorme gabán de tela oscura e indudablemente cara que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo y rostro. Unos guantes negros de cuero se ajustaban a sus manos como una segunda piel y unas resistentes y excesivamente brillantes botas protegían sus pies del frío y la humedad, por supuesto, sin apenas una mota de barro, a pesar de que la lluvia convertía la calle principal del pueblo, que aún era de arena, en un peligroso y extremadamente desagradable lodazal.

El hombre cerró la puerta trás de sí, y el tabernero se extrañó de que ninguno de los que estaban con él en la habitación girase la cabeza para examinar al recién llegado. Después se acercó a la barra con movimientos sinuosos, cuidados y sin apenas ruido, excepto un curioso susurro, como de túnica de seda, ahogado por la gruesa tela del gabán negro.

-Un vaso de whisky – soltó una voz fría y cuidada, con un acento extraño y un deje de desdén en la última sílaba.

El tabernero dejó de limpiar la barra con el ceño fruncido, y sacando un vaso limpio del fregadero, se dispuso a llenarlo de su mejor Cardhu, obviamente todo en el aspecto del hombre le indicaba que podía permitirse eso y mucho más. De hecho eso era lo extraño, si podía estar en el mejor hotel de Escocia, ¿qué demonios hacía en el maldito culo del mundo?

Ajeno a las inquisitivas miradas del tabernero, el extraño se tomó su tiempo para saborear el Cardhu, apreciándolo como si estuviera pesando una pepita de oro. Después, la mitad de su cara visible por debajo de la capucha del gabán esbozó una mueca despreciativa que expresaba que aquello no era lo que estaba acostumbrado a tomar, pero que sobreviviría.

Con un elegante giro del brazo depositó el vaso de whisky suavemente sobre la barra. Entonces su cabeza se movió unos centímetros hacia el tabernero para que sus ojos de un azul frío y acerado entraran en contacto con los del hombre que tenía enfrente. El tabernero tragó saliva, era como si alguien te hubiera derramado un vaso de agua fría encima de la cabeza. Apenas se atrevía a parpadear. Luego el extraño habló con una voz ligeramente distinta a la que había empleado para pedirle la bebida, como si se estuviera esforzando en parecer cordial o más bien humano.

-Estoy buscando a un hombre. Se escapó hace unos días de un manicomio de Dundee. Es bajito, gordo y calvo. Va vestido con unos andrajos y puede llegar a ser extremadamente peligroso.

Las últimas palabras las dijo con una media sonrisa. Como si la idea de que el loco le pudiera a hacer daño a alguien no fuera escandalosamente horrible, sino ligeramente divertida. Pero no fue ese hecho, sino más bien la semejanza que guardaba esa historia con la que había oído de otro extraño tres días antes lo que encendió la luz de alarma en el cerebro del tabernero.

-¿Un hombre bajito, gordo y calvo? – apenas pudo pronunciar a causa del miedo; había visto a su interlocutor mover discretamente la mano derecha hacia la cadera izquierda. A pesar de que no había visto el brillo del metal, apretó el botón de aviso a la policía situado debajo de la mesa para cuando los partidos de fútbol se desmadraban.

Pero no bien hubo hecho esto, una expresión relajada y estúpida se instaló en su cara. Después de eso respondió a todas las preguntas del extraño: desde lo ocurrido con Pettigrew, hasta el paso por el pueblo de los otros dos desconocidos pelirrojos. Al oír esto los ojos del mortífago brillaron. "Así que estaban cerca". Pensó en la posibilidad de traerle a su Señor dos de los componentes más importantes de la Orden del Fénix e impaciente se deshizo del tabernero con un desmemorizador.

Ya en la puerta se giró para comprobar que nadie había notado nada, y entonces, como recordando algo, una sonrisa cruel torció su boca. Volvió sobre sus pasos a la desgastada barra y tiró con desprecio un par de monedas muggles.

"Que no se diga – pensó con sorna – que Blaise Zabini es un vulgar ladrón". Tras esto se arrebujó en el gabán y salió a la tempestad que daba sus últimos coletazos sobre el pequeño pueblo.

__________________________________________________________

Habrían transcurrido unas dos horas desde que Bill mandara el mensaje cuando algo apareció en el horizonte. El hombre que se había acurrucado junto al gimiente Ron y había echado su largo abrigo para proteger a ambos de la humedad y el viento pareció tensarse cuando tres puntitos de luz surgieron por la ladera que daba al norte de las ruinas de piedra.

Conteniendo el aliento, Bill se deslizó fuera del calor del abrigo y, sacando la varita, reptó pegado a la pared hasta una esquina desde donde tenía mejor ángulo de visión. Lo que vio hizo que soltara el aire que llevaba contenido desde que habían atacado a Ron.

George, Fred y Hermione corrían hacia las ruinas mirando a ambos lados por si los veían a ellos o les atacaban por sorpresa.

Bill también miró hacia todos los sitios posibles donde se pudiera esconder un mortífago antes de susurrar "lumos" y agitar la pequeña luz de su varita en el aire para indicar a los otros su paradero.

Hermione contuvo un grito de impaciencia cuando vio a Bill. En unos segundos estaba examinando a Ron, que había dejado de gemir pero seguía de un pálido verdoso nada alentador.

-¿Qué es lo que le ha hecho exactamente? – preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

-Creo que ha intentado matarle. – Ante el gesto alarmado de la chica, Bill se apresuró a añadir – pero estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo, creo que eso es lo que lo ha salvado.

-Pero ¿cómo se pudo dejar Ron? – preguntó George confuso, pero ante la mirada de reproche de Hermione, cerró la boca y se limitó a mirar a Bill.

-Yo le vi primero cuando llegamos aquí. Nos habíamos separado para buscarle entre las ruinas, le intenté derribar pero fallé y se escapó. Pilló desprevenido a Ron cuando intentaba venir en mi ayuda. Debió de atacarle por la espalda o algo así.

-¡Cabrón cobarde! Te juró que no vamos a tener ni una pizca de piedad con él después de encontrarle – le aseguró Fred a Hermione, a quien le resbalaban unas lágrimas silenciosas por la cara llena de preocupación.

-Eso si sobrevive a la captura – murmuró George más para sí que para los demás. Bill torció el gesto sabiendo que las travesuras de sus hermanos bien podían convertirse en las peores pesadillas de los mortífagos si les presionaban demasiado.

-Harry le quiere vivo, no lo olvidéis – les dijo con voz fría mientras les echaba sendas miradas de advertencia.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Bill, pero recuerda que a veces ocurren accidentes – respondió Fred.

-Cierto, y la prioridad es capturarlo, ¿no?, vivo o muerto, ¿no? Para obtener información ya tenemos a . . .

-¡Cállate! – Bill puso una mano encima de la boca de George. Todos se habían quedado en silencio de repente. Un suave murmullo se oía a unos metros de allí. Como si alguien estuviera andando entre la hierba alta que llegaba a las rodillas.

-¡Bill! – llamó Hermione en un susurro - ¡Tenemos que irnos ya! Ron no podrá aguantar mucho tiempo más sin la medicación necesaria.

Bill asintió en silencio, todavía con la vista clavada en las grietas de la piedra por donde había oído el ruido. Lentamente se giró a los gemelos y les entregó la brújula, indicando por silenciosas señas la dirección por donde había visto partir a Pettigrew.

La boca de Fred se abrió con sorpresa y la de George exclamó sin voz el nombre de un país. Cuando tuvieron la confirmación de su hermano y sin perder más tiempo del que necesitaban para echar una mirada de esperanza tanto a Hermione como a Ron, se montaron en sus escobas y despegaron al aire frío de la noche.

Bill y Hermione se habían quedado solos. Con gestos rápidos y certeros armaron el artefacto en el que iban a transportar a Ron. Una especie de camilla que se suspendía en el aire sujeta entre sus dos escobas. No es que la idea de tener suspendido a Ron a kilómetros del suelo fuera alentadora, pero no tenían más remedio. La guerra estaba demasiado peligrosa como para conjurar un traslador o utilizar la red flu, y Ron no estaba en condiciones de desaparecerse.

Cuando hubieron terminado de asegurar a Ron en la camilla ambos se detuvieron apenas unos segundos para mirar a su alrededor. Bill comprobó que no había nadie mirándoles. Y Hermione se dedicó a examinar el cielo oscuro cubierto de nubes. No estaba muy segura de que las nubes les vinieran del todo bien; aunque les ocultarían, el frío podía acabar con la poca energía que aún le quedaba a Ron. Con el pánico oprimiéndole el corazón, Hermione siguió las silenciosas indicaciones de Bill y con mucho cuidado ambos emprendieron el vuelo en dirección contraria a la que habían tomado los gemelos. Luego girarían hacia el sur, pero de momento debían despistar a cualquiera que pudiera estarles siguiendo la pista.

________________________________________________________

La luz estaba empezando a inundar el cielo gris, desplazando suavemente a una noche tempestuosa por un día nublado y con promesa de lluvia.

Las ruinas comenzaban a abandonar su aspecto típico de historia de miedo por el de hermoso rastro de una cultura lejana.

Entonces un elemento oscuro volvió a romper la armonía del ambiente, aterrizando con brusquedad pero en silencio entre la hierba alta que se agitaba incontrolablemente a causa del viento.

Mascullando en un tono no mayor que el siseo de una serpiente por culpa del mal tiempo, Zabini bajó de la escoba. Tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido. La tormenta le había desviado de su rumbo y le había costado toda la noche encontrar las malditas ruinas.

Moviéndose sigilosamente hacia ellas aguzó el oído lo más que pudo. No sabía cuánta ventaja le llevaban los otros, y por lo tanto no sabía lo que se podía encontrar entre ese montón de piedras carcomidas por el tiempo.

Pero no oyó nada. Sólo el silbido continuo del viento entre la hierba de la colina. Al girar el primer recoveco de las ruinas se quedó inmóvil unos instantes reconociendo el terreno. Nada, allí no había nadie. Se irguió con frustración. De no haber sido por la maldita tormenta, habría llegado a tiempo.

Ahora no tenía sentido lamentarse. Tendría que inspeccionar con mayor atención los alrededores. Puede que hubieran dejado alguna pista para seguir la búsqueda.

Y no se equivocaba. Al llegar adonde Bill se había resguardado con Ron la otra noche, el mortífago se detuvo. La hierba se aplastaba de una forma muy poco corriente, formando una especie de cama a un lado de la piedra, resguardada del viento. Luego había huellas. Dos pares de ellas y un rastro como si se hubiera cargado con un bulto pesado por el suelo se perdían en dirección al interior de Escocia.

Otras dos huellas, más débilmente marcadas, como si sus causantes fueran más ligeros que los del otro rastro, salían en dirección contraria. Los aurores habían partido hacia Francia, mientras otros se habían ocupado de llevar a un herido o mejor, a un muerto.

Podría continuar su caza. Zabini sonrió, a pesar de todo, con la misma sonrisa cruel que había torcido su rostro la noche anterior en la taberna.

-Ha ido hacia el continente - y aquel suave murmullo se perdió entre la marea de viento incontrolable, mientras el mortífago dejaba sus propias huellas al saltar sobre su escoba y despegar con un elegante revoloteo de su gabán negro tras de sí.

______________________________________________________________

La noche había sido horrible. No cabía otra palabra para describirla. Sobrevolar un mar tormentoso sin apenas visibilidad y en sus condiciones físicas no es lo que cualquiera desearía para un viaje.

El hecho estaba en que la otra opción era disponer de su propia vida. Al menos el mar le ofrecía alguna que otra esperanza.

A pesar de que le parecía imposible había llegado a ver la luz de un nuevo día. Una mañana gris se empezaba a abrir paso entre las nubes frías y por las olas. Se sentía desfallecer. Tenía casi todos sus miembros en el límite de la congelación y su estómago rugía de hambre. Estaba demasiado débil. 

Aún era libre, había escapado, pero la idea de dejarse capturar y aportar toda la información que pudiera al auror y sus compañeros a cambio de un poco de comida caliente y un lugar limpio y seco donde dormir empezaba a  parecerle de un atractivo irresistible.

Aunque bien sabía que después de eso su vida no valdría nada. Y ese miedo incontrolable a morir, ese pánico que le había llevado a cometer tantos errores en su vida, era lo que aún le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

No tenía la escoba en muy buenas condiciones. Había que reconocer que el cacharro aquel era bueno. Había soportado una tormenta a las que sólo la mejor calidad en escobas de vuelo podría haber sobrevivido. Y ésta lo había hecho. Más o menos.

No acababa de pensar esto cuando un horroroso y extremadamente desagradable crac sonó debajo suyo. ¡La escoba se acababa de partir! Entonces todos los acontecimientos se precipitaron en cuestión de segundos.

El palo endiablado se volvió incontrolable. Como si la hubieran hechizado la escoba brincaba cada pocos metros subiendo bruscamente y bajando en picado, intentando derribar a su ocupante que se agarraba con fuerza e intentaba tomar el control sin mucho éxito y con mucho pánico.

Poco más duró la escoba. Un tramo más allá dejó de brincar hacia arriba y el picado se inició salvaje y veloz, sin tener en cuenta el vértigo aterrado que se había apoderado de Pettigrew y le había hecho vomitar sin dejar de aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a la desgajada escoba.

Después del vomito Pettigrew sólo pudo gritar sin control y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, luego un remolino de colores atravesó sus ojos: azul, gris, azul, gris. 

La fría superficie del agua irrumpiendo en su carne como si mil agujas intentaran atravesarle. La presión de las olas ahogándolo, llevándolo hacia el fondo. Y entonces la madera de la escoba flotando, una fuerza que le pareció casi milagrosa llevándolo a la superficie. 

Más azul, más gris, pero también una mancha amarilla unos metros más allá. ¡La playa! Cómo no se había podido dar cuenta, la playa estaba a poca distancia. Sólo tenía que nadar un poco. 

Empezó a intentar moverse entre las heladas aguas, ignorando los calambres, pero las fuerzas le fallaron, el agua venció y de repente dejó de ver los colores de la mañana para darse cuenta con un último sentimiento de pánico de que todo se llenaba de oscuridad.

________________________________________________________

La mañana había sorprendido a Harry totalmente despierto en el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix. Aunque eso no era nada nuevo. Últimamente no dormía mucho, había mucho en juego y no quería que Voldemort adivinase a su manera tan especial lo que Harry le tenía preparado.

En lugar de eso se había quedado repasando febrilmente cada detalle del plan y cada punto que se había tratado en la última reunión de la Orden. Era una manera desesperada de distraer la mente del pánico que le provocaba la idea de que su mejor amigo pudiera llegar al Cuartel ya muerto.

Si eso acababa pasando no se lo perdonaría. Pettigrew moriría sin remedio. Él no era un asesino. Pero había cosas por las que no pasaba. La muerte de alguien a quien consideraba su familia desde hacía mucho tiempo era una de ellas. Ya había sufrido demasiado por culpa de esa "rata".

El ruido de la puerta que se abría y los consabidos chillidos de la matriarca Black en el vestíbulo le despertaron de su ensueño. Como una centella subió las escaleras desde la cocina hasta la entrada para ver como Hermione  y Bill con la ayuda de Snape entraban la camilla donde descansaba un Ron pálido, pero aún con vida.

Reprimiendo un grito de alegría, Harry se dispuso a desplazar suavemente a Hermione que tenía un aspecto horrible debido al agotamiento y a la preocupación para sostener la camilla, y con la ayuda de Snape que también había sustituido a Bill subirla hacia el dormitorio que habían ocupado tantas veces en sus años de Hogwarts ambos amigos.

La presencia de Snape no le sorprendió. Era el maestro de pociones y un experto en artes oscuras. Había curado las heridas más graves de la Orden desde que se había iniciado la guerra. Sin pasión y sin prejuicios. Por mucho que le odiaran tanto Harry como Ron habían aprendido a respetar a su maestro más detestado después de los momentos difíciles por los que todos habían tenido que pasar.

Lo más seguro es que Lupin le hubiera avisado después de que recibieran el mensaje de Bill la noche anterior.

Al llegar a la habitación Snape y Harry trasladaron a Ron con cuidado de la camilla al lecho. Acto seguido Snape murmuró unas rápidas y precisas instrucciones a Hermione que se apresuró a cumplirlas.

Girándose para salir de la habitación con Bill, más aliviado por ver que Ron estaba vivo y en buenas manos, Harry se centró en la caza de Pettigrew, quería saber qué era lo que había sucedido. Ron era mucho mejor que "la rata" en lo que a duelos se trataba, no podía creer que hubiera sido vencido. Mucho menos en las condiciones en las que todos sabían que se encontraba Pettigrew.

-¿Qué pasó Bill? ¿Cómo ha podido suceder? – le preguntó en voz suave y sin reproches al hombre cansado cuando hubieron llegado a la cocina.

-Harry, fue culpa mía – acertó a decir Bill, la voz casi quebrada por la preocupación y el agotamiento – fue todo culpa mía – y sin decir nada más se tapó la cara con las manos mientras unos bruscos sollozos sacudían su cuerpo.

Compadecido de él, Harry sólo acertó a posarle una mano en el hombro. No sabía qué decir, aún necesitaba saber lo ocurrido pero entendía que Bill no estaba en condiciones de contárselo con detalle a nadie.

Abrió la boca cuando tuvo bien pensado lo que tenía que hacer, pero entonces una extraña llama azul se encendió al otro lado de la habitación.

Era un mensaje del contacto entre el otro bando. Los gemelos habían descubierto en África un modo de comunicarse que ni siquiera el mismísimo Voldemort conocía. Era un extraño objeto de madera, que parecía un tótem horrible, tallado con gestos bruscos y una expresión terrorífica en la cara. Había dos figuras gemelas, si quemabas un mensaje en papel en uno de los tótems el fuego lo transmitía sano y salvo en el otro.

Harry abrió el pergamino con suavidad y lo leyó con rapidez. Torció el gesto. Eso no es lo que necesitaba saber en este momento. 

Ahora mismo saber lo que le había ocurrido a Ron y si se salvaría le parecía mucho más importante, pero no podía dejar de lado sus obligaciones y  responsabilidades. Mucho menos cuando la persona que le había mandado el mensaje se estaba jugando la vida a un nivel mucho más alto que ninguno de los demás componentes de la Orden.

Se frotó los ojos con cansancio, mientras se giraba hacia Bill. El hombre había dejado de sollozar y miraba con atención a su líder.

-Tengo que irme a Knocturn. Es urgente. Ha ocurrido un imprevisto.

Bill pareció no asimilar la información en un primer instante. Luego parpadeó para apartar las lágrimas y se sonó la nariz con fuerza mientras se incorporaba.

-Te acompaño.

-No, será mejor que te quedes aquí. Yo estaré de regreso en una hora. No te preocupes. Sube arriba y descansa un poco y luego releva a Hermione en el cuidado de Ron. Te digan lo que te digan Snape o ella. Diles que son ordenes mías, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Harry asintió y con un golpe en el hombro como única despedida salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta. No pensaba tardar más de una hora. Por mucha información que pudiera tener Malfoy en estos momentos no podía dejar de pensar en Ron.

________________________________________________________

N.de A: bueno, espero que os haya gustado, ya sé que he tardado mucho, pero es que se me estropeó el ordenador y he tenido que reconstruir este capítulo desde el principio. Eso sumado a los exámenes, os podéis imaginar. Además estoy preparando otra historia.

Melody: ¡Hola! Gracias, muchísimas gracias por ponerme un review. A ver. Harry y los demás tienen 23 o 25 años en este fic. Ya son adultos hechos y derechos y me baso en el supuesto de que las han pasado canutas en la guerra. Ten en cuenta que está a punto de acabar. 

Siento en el alma que te haya decepcionado que Bill fume, pero en realidad ninguno de ellos puede aguantar mucho la tensión y me pareció bastante lógico que fumaran, pero no te preocupes, cuando se acabe la guerra seguro que lo dejan, je je je.

Este fic va de la caza de Pettigrew, pero este hecho es muy importante para la guerra en sí, aunque no me voy a centrar en ella. Hay muchos personajes implicados en la huida de la rata y más que se van a implicar según avance la historia, aunque no te puedo contar nada más porque ni yo misma lo sé. Esto va saliendo según se me ocurre.

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, muchísimas gracias por esperar y a ver si me mandas otro review y me cuentas qué te ha parecido, ¿de acuerdo? Hasta pronto.


	3. El camino de cada uno

Harry Potter no es obra mía, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, y las líneas argumentales están basadas en la obra de Rowling, pero aviso, esta historia tiene en cuenta lo que sucede en el quinto libro, así que no voy a estar cuidando si hay spoilers o no.

Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo, pero es que he estado un poco bloqueada. Esto lo pongo por si alguien lee este fic, que va a ser que no. No lo sé seguro, hasta hace poco no me di cuenta de que tenía prohibidos los reviews anónimos. Movidas del fanfiction, que todavía no lo sé utilizar.

En fin le he pegado un giro a la historia, y le he dado mucho más protagonismo a Harry. Al final os voy a acabar contando la resolución de la guerra. Bueno, espero que sea lo que sea lo disfrutéis. Yo lo disfruto escribiendo y realmente lo escribo para vosotros. Talué.

3.EL CAMINO DE CADA UNO.

El lugar se presentaba aún más oscuro, cerrado y engañosamente tranquilo en mitad de la noche. Harry no sabía si había luna o no, no le importaba, giraba sus ojos intermitentemente hacia puntos sospechosos del callejón, lugares donde sabía que se podía acechar sin ser visto y donde, probablemente, alguien acechaba, aunque no a él.

La guerra llegaba a su fin. Las criaturas que serpenteaban en Knocturn lo sabían, eran demasiado astutas para saber que el responsable de las continuas victorias ministeriales les visitaba esa noche y que era preferible mantenerse lejos de la vista y los asuntos de ese sujeto.

Eso no quería decir que Harry no las viera, y mucho menos que dejara de preocuparse por ellas.

Al llegar a la zona de costumbre aumentó la vigilancia. Era un lugar lleno de bares mugrientos sin apenas carteles que los anunciaran y recovecos que parecían llenos de susurros sibilantes, pero a medida que se acercaba diversas partes de anatomía humana excesivamente pálidas para un vivo, pero también demasiado perfectas para un muerto asomaban apenas unos segundos mientras los ojos de las vampiras llameaban un frío glacial prometiendo placer, hasta que comprobaban quién era el que se acercaba.

La zona había sido muy frecuentada antes de la guerra. Cuando además de las vampiras también estaban algunas veelas y brujas que probablemente no habían tenido ni la oportunidad ni la idea de pisar Hogwarts en su vida. Ahora esas desafortunadas criaturas estaban muertas o no se arriesgaban a salir de noche.

Al llegar al local que buscaba se encontró la puerta cerrada. No se inquietó demasiado. La mayoría de esos lugares podían ser utilizados para reuniones secretas u orgías privadas de las mafias vampíricas y el dueño del antro aquel tenía un trato sustancialmente beneficioso con la Orden como para poner a disposición el sitio cada vez que percibiera la presencia de un auror en el callejón.

Al entrar le recibió el acre olor de la sangre seca y el sudor humano. El sitio estaba vacío, excepto por una pareja compuesta por un vampiro y una joven humana que no tenía pinta de saber ni siquiera cómo se llamaba, pero que no parecía importarle mucho. Estaba perdida, desde donde estaba Harry podía ver los orificios sangrantes en su cuello, así que volvió la vista sin prestarle más atención a la desagradable escena. No pudo evitar una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho, era difícil acostumbrarse al hecho de que no se podía salvar a todo el mundo.

Su mirada se dirigió a la barra, iluminada apenas por unos extraños candelabros cuyas velas negras despedían una tenue luz azul. Las llamas titilaban fantasmagóricamente creando monstruosas sombras en los grifos de la barra. Estas oscuras tallas de madera lacadas en negro representaban gárgolas que sostenían un platillo con la forma del paladar y dos fundas creadas especialmente para los colmillos vampíricos. Una desgastada figura similar al típico borracho de taberna se contorsionaba con gracia alrededor de uno de estos grifos, de su comisura desfigurada de monstruo resbalaba un hilillo de sangre. De no saber que esa sangre era de animal y no humana, Harry habría caído en la tentación de rebanarle el pescuezo y acabar de una vez por todas con su obscena actividad.

Pasó de largo por un costado de la barra y atravesó un pequeño túnel tallado en la piedra hasta una habitación muy similar a una caverna, iluminada por el mismo tipo de vela de extraña llama azul de la sala principal y con un sillón de terciopelo oscuro muy gastado y una mesa tallada también en piedra como única decoración. Allí estaba Malfoy, más pálido de lo normal bajo la luz acuosa, con una mano sobre una petaca plateada y con relieves de serpiente y la otra oculta bajo la pesada túnica de cachemir negro. Eso era algo que había que remediar.

-Déjame ver tu otra mano, Malfoy – El tono fue casual, sin rastro de amenaza, pero la frialdad de su mirada y la actitud precavida con la que se snetó acabaron por convencer al antiguo slytherin. Con un gruñido soltó la petaca y ayudándose de la mano libre sacó la otra de debajo de la túnica. La extremidad cayó pesada sobre la mesa.

Harry la cogió con curiosidad para analizarla. Después dijo lentamente:

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Nott me pilló en un sitio en el que no debía estar. Le dememorice, pero no lo bastante rápido.

-Se podrá curar – Harry perdió el interés por la mano de Malfoy. Éste gruñó:

-Ya sé que se puede curar, Potter, ese no es el tema. Cada vez me tienen más en la mira y a ti parece no importarte. Me obligas a arriesgarme cada vez más y eso puede acabar tarde o temprano con la más valiosa de tus fuentes de información. Aunque tampoco debería extrañarme, no se puede esperar otra cosa de ti más que un error así de estúpido, cara - rajada.

Harry tuvo que inspirar varias veces para no sacar su varita y poner derecho a Malfoy, no sería un movimiento prudente y mucho menos maduro. Tenía que ser paciente, no le convenía perder a Malfoy, pero claro, a Malfoy tampoco le convenía perderle a él.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto – dijo con toda la calma que pudo encontrar – Tenemos un trato. Yo voy a cumplirlo y tú también. – Hizo una pausa para sostener la mirada de odio profundo que Malfoy le dirigía - ¿Qué es lo que tienes? – En esa última frase, no pudo evitar el tono seco.

-Zabini.

Harry trajo a la memoria el rostro de un mortífago flacucho y pálido retorciéndose de dolor. Fue uno de los primeros duelos que venció como auror dentro de la guerra. Zabini había intentado hacerlo caer en un montón de trampas rastreras desde entonces, se sentía herido en su orgullo y se había convertido en un asesino despiadado y muy astuto. Harry hundió ligeramente el entrecejo.

-¿Ya le has recordado?

-Sí, sé quién es. Creía que estaba persiguiendo la partida de Charlie en Europa del Este.

-Pues ha vuelto. Ahora está tras la "rata".

Harry torció el gesto levemente, luego su rostro se volvió impasible y pensativo. Malfoy volvió a echar mano de su petaca y se tomó un largo trago.

-No sé porqué te preocupas por ese gusano, Potter. No puede haber averiguado nada que yo no sepa.

-No, claro, tú lo sabes todo – respondió Harry con tono irónico, lo que provocó que Malfoy le dirigiera una mirada intensa y empezara a sospechar (con mucha razón) que Harry no le estaba contando la mitad de lo que planeaba hacer en cuanto a Pettigrew se refería.

La verdad es que Pettigrew estaba jugando un papel importante para mantener a Lord Voldemort distraído y confuso, así como la mayoría de las pistas falsas que los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix colocaban a lo largo y ancho del mundo para que los mortífagos se desperdigaran y resultaran más débiles y fáciles de atrapar. A lo largo de todo un año ese había sido el método para desmantelar el ejército oscuro de "El que no debe ser nombrado", y el pretexto había sido la invención de un "arma secreta" por parte de la Orden, que Lord Voldemort se había tragado y tomado muy en serio. Harry había jugado con la ambición y las ganas de acabar rápido de su oponente, y también con su excesiva confianza en sí mismo. Ya que tras la desaparición de Dumbledore del terreno de juego, los movimientos del Lord oscuro se habían vuelto cada vez más arriesgados, cada vez más rápidos. Entonces Harry ideó la trampa, y la estrategia fue elaborada junto con Ron y Hermione más tarde.

La huida de Pettigrew les había venido bien para acabar dando el golpe de gracia a Lord Voldemort. Él creía que Pettigrew tenía información valiosa sobre la supuesta "arma superpoderosa" y que por eso la Orden del Fénix le perseguía con sus mejores miembros. Si Zabini le encontraba antes que ellos se iba a descubrir que Pettigrew en realidad no sabía nada, porque no existía nada. Y todo el trabajo de un año se vendría abajo. Voldemort se podría recuperar y el final de la guerra volvería a alejarse.

Harry estaba cansado. Quería acabar. Muerto o vivo, pero ya no aguantaba la presión que soportaba. No era la responsabilidad de las vidas de los de la Orden y de toda la gente inocente que estaba sufriendo. Era el hecho mismo de la guerra. El hecho mismo del destino que ha de ser cumplido, y la conciencia de verse reducido tarde o temprano a un asesino, aunque fuera de algo tan bajo como Voldemort. Matar seguía teniendo el mismo significado para él fuese quien fuese la persona. Tenía 25 años, pero cada día que empezaba se sentía la persona más vieja del mundo.

Miró a Malfoy que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. La expresión felina del slytherin le recordó porqué no confiaba en él, porqué no le había hecho partícipe de ninguno de los planes de la Orden. Malfoy sólo informaba porque no quería acabar en Azkaban al terminar la guerra. Pero Malfoy no era un soldado de ninguno de los dos bandos, sólo jugaba en su beneficio, y si el lord oscuro daba un vuelco a la situación y los volvía a poner contra las cuerdas, las ganas de jugarse el pellejo por la Orden se le curarían tan rápido como un resfriado en el Caribe.

Conteniendo un suspiro rápido, Harry se levantó sin hacer mucho caso de la mirada de acero que seguía impasible cada uno de sus movimientos. Justo cuando estaba casi en la puerta se encontró con que el brazo bueno de Malfoy agarraba uno de los suyos con considerable fuerza:

-Tu pretendes que me juegue el cuello por ti y por tu grupito de estúpidos gryffindors y a cambio no eres capaz ni de decirme en qué me estoy metiendo. – El tono de Malfoy se había vuelto un susurro bajo y denso, cargado de odio y con un ligero toque de miedo.

Harry giró la cabeza para mirarle sin inmutarse. Luego con un movimiento rápido se deshizo del agarre de Malfoy con un empujón y antes de que pasara un segundo ambos ya habían sacado las varitas, pero Harry fue más rápido:

-¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Malfoy voló hasta Harry. Entonces ambos contrincantes se miraron unos segundos en silencio. Malfoy empezaba a respirar agitadamente, Harry examinó con detalle la actitud de su enemigo desarmado. Luego bajando la cabeza, estiró la mano y le devolvió su varita. Malfoy la cogió, torciendo la cara en un horrible gesto de indignación y rabia.

-Esto no durará siempre, Potter, no siempre tendrás la amenaza de Azkaban para protegerte las espaldas. Y cuando la guerra acabe y yo esté libre . . .

-Malfoy, yo que tú me callaría. – Le interrumpió Harry en un tono de advertencia, luego levantó la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada directa e intimidatoria – Cuando la guerra acabe y los dos estemos libres tú seguirás estando en desventaja. No olvides a lo que me estoy enfrentando. Y sobretodo no olvides a quién soy capaz de enfrentarme. Mantenme informado de cualquier novedad.

Y sin darle tiempo a Malfoy para que reaccionara a la última amenaza, Harry se volvió y atravesó la puerta del cuartucho.

* * *

La mañana avanzaba por la playa de arena gris y mojada. Aunque el sol apenas aparecía entre nube y nube. A Marie le gustaban esas mañanas de invierno, la pequeña cala por la que solía pasear siempre estaba vacía. A lo lejos las barcas de los pescadores que volvían de la faena nocturna se veían difuminadas entre la niebla.

Respirar el aire intensamente fresco con olor a mar, sentir el tacto del suelo frío y suave cosquilleando en las plantas de sus pies. No se podía pedir más a unas vacaciones en su pequeño pueblo natal. Momentos así le hacían olvidar que apenas una semana después tendría que volver al bullicio habitual de la ciudad, el estrés del trabajo y la presión de la vida cotidiana.

En ese momento una ráfaga de brisa helada la hizo cobijarse con un estremecimiento en el viejo chal de lana que había pertenecido a su abuela. Con la piel de gallina giró la cabeza para ver las olas que se encrespaban y rompían en una continuo intento por llegar a la playa y lo que vio la dejó paralizada: a lo lejos un hombre intentaba luchar desesperadamente por salir a flote y volvía a hundirse sin remedio entre el oleaje espumoso. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Marie se deshizo del chal y se lanzó al agua para rescatar a aquel hombre.

El agua más que fría se le clavó en la piel con la fuerza y la intensidad de miles de agujas que entraran en contacto directo con sus músculos. En seguida se puso a nadar con fuerza sin perder de vista el punto en el que había visto hundirse al hombre por última vez.

Pero cuando llegó allí no había rastro del hombre. Con una punzada de miedo atravesándole el corazón, ya que el mar tenía resaca y ella no era precisamente una chiquilla para ponerse a hacer demasiado ejercicio por mucho que se cuidara, se sumergió por completo y para su suerte en seguida topó con el cuerpo del hombre inconsciente. Lo agarró con fuerza y empezó a utilizar las pocas energías que le quedaban para llevarle sano y salvo a la playa. Los músculos empezaban a dolerle de verdad. El aire cada vez duraba menos en sus pulmones. Y el cuerpo cada vez se resistía menos a las constantes oleadas de frío que intentaban conquistar cada parte de su ser.

Estaba medio inconsciente cuando por fin consiguió tocar pie y arrastrar el peso muerto del hombre hasta la playa. Una vez allí se tumbó medio desmayada, aspirando aire a grandes bocanadas, incapaz de sentir el viento gélido alrededor de su cuerpo completamente empapado.

Unos segundos después giró la cabeza y se encontró mirando cara a cara a la persona que le debía la vida. Tenía la cara redonda, y alrededor de unos cuarenta y tantos años. La sombra de la barba contra el aspecto demacrado y algo famélico le hacía parecer una especie de vagabundo, o un náufrago. Marie se incorporó ligeramente y apoyó la oreja en el pecho del hombre. Se levantó inmediatamente: el sujeto no respiraba.

Con un deje de pánico empezó a tomar aliento para hacerle los primeros auxilios, mientras un débil "socorro" se escapaba de su garganta. Ella misma estaba tan aterida de frío que apenas podía reaccionar. Dejó de masajear el pecho del tipo por unos momentos, y balanceó hacia atrás frotándose los brazos para entrar algo en calor. Temblaba incontrolablemente, y no era capaz apenas de salvar la vida a aquel hombre, pero quizá fuera demasiado tarde. Reanudó los golpes en el pecho y el fluido de aire de su boca a la del sujeto. Cuando se volvió a incorporar, el tipo había vomitado una cantidad considerable de agua. Si volvió o no de la inconsciencia Marie no se dio cuenta, enseguida se volvió a quedar tumbado y como muerto, pero Marie no se encontraba con fuerzas como para volver a comprobar si respiraba o no. En vez de eso se intentó poner de pie y controlar el temblor intenso que la recorría el cuerpo y la dejaba más débil que el cansancio de momentos antes.

-¡Socorro!- gritó con voz más fuerte esta vez. Acababa de ver la sombra de un grupo de gente que avanzaba por la playa. Pescadores probablemente - ¡Socorro! – volvió a gritar cuando empezó a ver que hacían señas de divisarles y se apresuraban a llegar hasta ellos. Entonces se cayó más que se tumbó al lado del hombre y se dedicó a conservar el poco calor que le quedaba en el cuerpo, poniéndose en posición fetal y apretando los dientes para que dejaran de castañetear.

Cuando ya casi no podía pensar a causa del aturdimiento, aún alcanzó a preguntarse a sí misma porqué demonios había arriesgado su vida para salvar la de aquel tipo antes de que unas manos fuertes le tomaran el pulso y alcanzara a oír unas pocas palabras en francés tosco para luego hundirse directamente en el cálido vacío.

* * *

El cuarto olía a enfermedad, a medicina mágica y a ese olor especial de la vejez que lo hace ver todo antiguo. Harry mantuvo impasible su expresión mientras que dejaba que sus ojos se acomodaran a la oscuridad. Distinguió a un lado de la cama a la Profesora McGonagall que ordenaba algunas mantas que se habían escurrido a los pies del bulto delgado que se encontraba en el centro del lecho.

Ya había estado allí más veces. Pero cada vez le costaba más entrar. Cada vez sentía más aguda la punzada de pánico que le decía que aquella vez sería la última que vería a aquel a quien Voldemort siempre temió.

Conteniendo un suspiro se obligó a avanzar hasta donde estaba su antigua profesora. McGonagall levantó la vista hacia él. Tenía los ojos rojos, había estado llorando otra vez. Desde que Dumbledore tuviera que recluirse en su cuarto a causa de su debilidad, McGonagall no había dejado de llorar ni de velarle todas las noches. Eso lo sabían los pocos miembros de la Orden a los que permitía el acceso al cuarto del director, es decir Hermione, Ron y él mismo. De cara al resto seguía siendo la mujer fuerte y decidida que siempre había sido. Sin embargo Harry adoraba saber que su profesora era al fin y al cabo tan humana como el resto de ellos. El hecho de que soportara tan bien la guerra le daba fuerzas a él mismo para seguir aguantando.

Harry se sentó al lado de la profesora, que le susurró al oído un breve y sucinto informe del estado del director. Harry puso una mano encima de la de la mujer y la apretó mientras le dirigía una mirada cálida. McGonagall le devolvió el apretón antes de incorporarse y salir en silencio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Harry acercó con cuidado la silla a la cabecera de la cama y se quedó mirando la cara arrugada y exhausta del que era para él más que un amigo o un padre. Enseguida un nudo de dolor se le acumuló en la garganta y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para contener las lágrimas. A Dumbledore no le gustaba ver a la gente triste cuando le veían así. A pesar de la debilidad conservaba el humor y una sombra de lo que fuera su antigua vitalidad. Lentamente el anciano se despertó, como si hubiera intuido que se le observaba. Con la misma lentitud le dirigió la sonrisa paternal y el brillo de los ojos que sólo reservaba para cuando le venía a visitar el general de la Orden del Fénix.

-Me alegro de que hayas tenido tiempo para mi. Debéis estar ocupados ganando la guerra.

-Ya sabe que para usted siempre hay tiempo, Profesor Dumbledore – Harry hizo un esfuerzo y devolvió la cálida sonrisa.

–Están ocurriendo cosas importantes, Profesor. – La sonrisa se le cayó del rostro y un deje de preocupación que raras veces dejaba ver a nadie más la reemplazó.

-Ya veo- Sin decir nada más, Dumbledore hizo un débil esfuerzo por incorporarse a medias en la cama, para dejar su rostro a la misma altura que el de Harry. Intuía que pronto el joven debería hacer frente a la que posiblemente sería la prueba más difícil de toda su vida. Le examinó con cuidado mientras Harry se inclinaba para acomodarle las almohadas.

-¿Estás nervioso?- Harry no respondió inmediatamente. Volvió a sentarse y bajó la cabeza, juntando las manos frente a sí. Dumbledore esperó en silencio. Entonces su interlocutor volvió a levantar la mirada hacia él.

-Estoy aterrado – reconoció a media voz. Luego se permitió soltar algo que podía ser un quejido o una carcajada ahogada- Lo he estado desde que me enteré de lo de la profecía.

-Sí – murmuró el anciano- no es fácil encontrar nuestro lugar en el mundo, pero es aún más difícil afrontarlo una vez que lo hemos descubierto.

-No paro de preguntarme si habrá algún lugar en el mundo para mi dentro de unos meses.

-¿Tan poco va a durar Voldemort? ¡Vaya! ¡Sí que lo estás haciendo bien!- Dumbledore sonrió con orgullo. Harry apreciaba que le quitara hierro al asunto, eso hacía que todo fuera más fácil.

-Ayer hirieron a Ron- dijo, volviéndose a poner serio – Casi le matan.

-¿Quién?- preguntó el anciano sorprendido.

-Pettigrew- escupió el nombre como si le quemara en la boca. Dumbledore no dijo nada. Luego preguntó con cuidado:

-¿Se pondrá bien?

-No lo sé- reconoció Harry con la voz casi temblorosa.

-Vas a necesitarle- observó Dumbledore- es uno de tus mejores hombres.

-Hermione le está cuidando.- dijo Harry sin que su mirada abandonase la del director.

-Entonces no debemos preocuparnos. No hay nada que Hermione no pueda conseguir con la biblioteca de Hogwarts a mano. – Dumbledore pareció relajarse un poco. Se instaló otro silencio entre ambos. Entonces el anciano preguntó con delicadeza- ¿Qué harás cuando todo acabe y te enfrentes a Pettigrew?

-Ahora no quiero pensar en eso. Todavía me estoy preguntando lo que haré cuando sea a Voldemort a quien me enfrente. Supongo que se ha alargado demasiado. Debería haber acabado mucho antes. Toda esta espera, - hizo una pausa y tomó aire – es mucho peor que el hecho de enfrentarme a él. Vivo o muerto, he llegado a un punto en el que lo único que quiero es que todo acabe. Que todos dejemos de sufrir. – Con un gesto de cansancio se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos.

-Harry- Dumbledore cogió una de las manos del hombre que tenía frente a él entre las suyas- tú ya te has enfrentado a Voldemort. Te llevas enfrentando a él desde que tenías 11 años. Deberías saber ya que no puede vencer. Vas a acabar con él, y con todo el dolor y el miedo que ha traído consigo. Yo lo supe en cuanto te vi atravesar las puertas de Hogwarts, durante todos los años en los que te vi crecer y enfrentarte a nuevos peligros, nunca lo he dudado. Ni por un instante, mientras aprendías de tus fracasos, de tu dolor, de tus triunfos y de todo lo que te rodeaba. Siempre supe que nos liberarías a todos. Nunca deje de creer en ti. No dejes de hacerlo tú mismo. Al fin y al cabo es para lo que has nacido. Para lo que estás aquí. Se te da bien. Se te tiene que dar mejor que a nadie, ¿no?.

Harry le dedicó una intensa mirada al anciano que se la devolvió sin titubear. Una oleada de alivio, o de fe le inundó desde dentro. Sin saber si era magia o no, de repente se sintió capaz, y las dudas y la derrota se borraron de su mente. Dijo con voz entrecortada:

-Profesor Dumbledore . . . . usted- tragó saliva- no me puede dejar. Yo . . . no sabría qué hacer. No sé qué hacer, profesor.- Apretó la mano del anciano mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Un sentimiento premonitorio pareció llenar la habitación, y de repente todo pareció más real.

-Y quién lo sabe realmente, Harry. – la voz del anciano se convirtió en murmullo suave y ronco- esa es la esencia de la vida. Todo es un camino, y una oportunidad. Durante todo este tiempo he intentado guiarte, he intentado guiaros a todos, pero mientras lo hacía, apenas era consciente o estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero mi momento ha pasado y si bien he cometido errores, puedo decir con orgullo que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho. He tenido una gran vida, Harry. Y estoy seguro de que tú también la tendrás. Sigue tu propio camino y haz caso de lo que llevas dentro. Recuerda que todos los que te han querido formarán siempre parte de ti. Yo te quiero, Harry, y seguiré cuidando de ti, hasta que volvamos a vernos. Hasta entonces: Buena Suerte, Harry Potter.

Las últimas palabras las había dicho con esfuerzo. Luego un silencio pesado cayó en la habitación. Mientras Harry contemplaba el rostro del anciano reposar en silencio, como dormido, las lágrimas que habían luchado por salir durante todo un año, se escaparon por fin en un sollozo silencioso que duró un buen rato.

* * *

Cuando llegó al Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix era casi mediodía. Había pasado toda la noche fuera y estaba exhausto, no sólo física sino también emocionalmente. No tenía ganas de ver al resto de los integrantes de la Orden. No tenía fuerzas para comunicarles la mala noticia a ninguno de ellos.

Esta vez ni siquiera se fijó en los chillidos de la señora Black. Fue directamente a la habitación de Ron. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarle consciente y a solas con Hermione. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba hablar con ellos.

Encontró el pasillo despejado, pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta, ésta se abrió sola dejando pasar a un Snape que no tenía mejor aspecto que él mismo. Probablemente se había quedado toda la noche cuidando de Ron. Y si Snape tenía ese aspecto, no quería ni imaginar el que tendría Hermione.

Los ojos de su antiguo profesor de pociones parecieron sospechar que algo grave pasaba. Quizá él no se veía el mismo. Le detuvo con una mano en su pecho y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva de los fríos ojos negros. Pero Harry apartó la mano del hombre y dijo con voz algo cansada:

-Ahora no. Más tarde. Más tarde os lo explicaré todo.

Snape no dijo nada. Se limitó a franquearle el paso y se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían a la cocina. Harry entró en la habitación con paso cansado.

Esta todo mucho más iluminado de lo que se cabía esperar. Y para su estupor, Ron se encontraba comiendo tan tranquilo en una bandeja improvisada. Hermione le vigilaba atenta. Como había predicho parecía muy cansada, pero también más relajada. Tenía sobre ella una especie de toquilla. Harry esperaba que hubiera echado alguna que otra cabezada por la noche. Lo que tenía que decirles les iba dejar sin aliento.

Observó con algo de preocupación, que si bien su amigo tragaba con bastante entusiasmo las verduras hervidas que le habían servido y que en cualquier otra circunstancia no hubiera soportado, también era verdad que seguía muy pálido, y que unas ligeras ojeras se dibujaban en su rostro redondo y franco.

-¡Harry!- le saludó con una voz algo cansada pero contenta Hermione. Acababa de reparar en él. Se levantó para abrazarle. Harry agradeció el gesto de su amiga.- Empezábamos a preocuparnos. Bill nos dijo que habías ido a Knocturn. Has estado fuera toda la noche y medio día.

-Lo sé – Harry le dirigió una sonrisa a su amigo que estaba en la cama y también le sonreía. – Al parecer se te ve mucho mejor.

-Hace falta mucho más que una rata para acabar conmigo. – respondió Ron con voz algo débil- No deberías haber ido solo a encontrarte con Malfoy.

-Eso siempre me lo dices.

-Y tú siempre haces lo que te da la gana, Harry, Ron tiene razón en eso, ¿sabes?.

-Escuchad los dos, ahora no os preocupéis por eso. Tengo noticias importantes.

Hermione volvió a sentarse en su sillón, y Harry acercó una silla a la cama de su amigo. Ron había apartado la bandeja, preparado para escucharle.

-Un mortífago está siguiendo la pista de la Rata.

-¿Quién? – preguntó Ron, interesado.

-Blaise Zabini.

-¿¡Ese cobarde tramposo?! Entonces a Voldemort no le debe preocupar mucho.

-Ron. Puede que Zabini sea un tramposo, pero no es ningún estúpido. Ha estado a punto de matar dos veces a Harry con sus trucos sucios.- harry miró a su amiga algo ofendido:

-Tampoco es que estuviera a punto de matarme. En cualquier caso, eso me ha decidido. Voy a dar la orden.

Sus dos amigos se le quedaron mirando sin articular palabra. Ambos sabían lo que eso significaba. El enfrentamiento decisivo con lo que quedaba del ejército del Señor Oscuro: el final de la guerra.

-¿Estás seguro, Harry?- preguntó Hermione en una voz que era casi un susurro.- es un paso muy importante y. . . .

-Lo sé, Hermione. Créeme, no me lo he tomado a la ligera.

-No decimos eso, Harry, pero, no sé, me gustaría estar del todo recuperado cuando . . .

-No será inmediatamente. Aún tenemos que pedirle los planos de la Guarida a Malfoy. Eso, tal y como están las cosas allí, le llevará algunos días, quizá unas semanas. No te preocupes Ron, no entraré allí sin ti.- Harry sonrió a su amigo.

-Tampoco sin mi.- Hermione contuvo un estremecimiento, pero dijo las palabras con decisión.- Sin embargo, quizá podríamos esperar a tener alguna noticia de los gemelos, ellos también van a ser necesarios.

-No nos queda tiempo, Hermione. Voy a avisarles de lo de Zabini. Que le encuentren y neutralicen. Habrá que olvidarse de Pettigrew. Ahora no es importante.

-Pero Harry. . .-respondió su amiga sorprendida de que abandonase así la caza de uno de sus peores enemigos. Sabía que Harry no sólo perseguía al mortífago por razones estratégicas.

-Hermione . . .- Harry tomó aire y miró sucesivamente a sus dos amigos- Dumbledore. – Ron y hermione le miraron sorprendidos, pendientes de sus palabras.- Dumbledore ha muerto.


	4. Aquellos en los que confiamos, aquellos ...

Hola, sé que he estado mucho tiempo fuera de juego, pero me han pasado muchas cosas, y esta historia no es sencilla. No me resulta fácil sentarme a escribirla, no cuando tengo la cabeza llena de otras cosas. En fin, sé que es imperdonable, por eso, a los que sigáis leyéndola, muchas gracias por manteneros al tanto.

Mencionar que en este episodio se ha contado con la ayuda inestimable de Lamia Somniorum, otra autora de que tiene mucho más éxito que yo , y con razón, y que ha sido tan amable de editarme la historia, porque yo no me llevo bien con los puntos, las comas y algunas expresiones. Y en cuanto la trama, ha colaborado Aleydis, gran escritora, aunque aún tenga sin publicar nada en fanfiction. En fin, ya estàahí lo tenéis, espero que os guste. Un saludo.

4. AQUELLOS EN LOS QUE CONFIAMOS, AQUELLOS EN LOS QUE CREEMOS

El frío par de ojos azules escrutaban la noche con una aparente calma. Ante ellos se extendía un paraje... aséptico. La fría luz de la luna alcanzaba a iluminar a medias los pulcramente cuidados jardines que rodeaban el hospital psiquiátrico. Todo en aquel sitio parecía perfecto, tanto que más que el clima, los escalofríos que sacudían el entorno parecían producidos por algo del más allá. Y luego estaba el pesado y extraño silencio. Y aquellos ojos azules. Quietos. Alerta. Esperando.

Dentro del hospital, en una de sus blancas habitaciones, atado a una cama y con bastantes sedantes encima, unos ojillos castaños y excesivamente redondos, inyectados en sangre, giraban frenéticamente recorriendo todo su campo de visión. Cada vez se sentían más frenéticos. El único momento en el que parecían relajarse un poco, era cuando recaían en la pequeña figura acurrucada en el único sillón que había en la habitación. Era una mujer, de unos cuarenta años, pero a Pettigrew le parecía un ángel. Todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que se despertó en el hospital muggle hasta que su comportamiento les dio a entender a los médicos que era un esquizofrénico paranoico y le llevaron a ese lugar, ella no se había separado de él. Su dulce rostro fue lo primero que vio nada más despertar y, por primera vez desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, volvió a sentirse humano.

Ella decía a los médicos que se quedaba con él porque no tenía nadie más, porque no tenía más que hacer. Pero él sabía que esa no era toda la verdad. Sabía que había algo más, un sentimiento que ambos notaban en el fondo de todo su miedo, de su soledad, y que ninguno de los dos acertaba todavía a reconocer plenamente, aunque lo aceptaban y daban la bienvenida a esa calidez desconocida que tanto había tardado en bañarles con su luz. Por eso ella era un ángel. Y por eso Peter no se sentía amenazado cuando veía su pequeña figura respirar suavemente en la calma del sueño. A través de la niebla que enturbiaba su mente y embotaba casi todos sus sentidos, el terror constante y el olfato experto en detectar peligro se atemperaban. Sólo quedaba una sensación parecida al calor que golpea las mejillas abruptamente cuando uno llega a casa tras un largo paseo en invierno.

Cuando, tras varios minutos de luchar contra el sopor que le proporcionaban las drogas, se empezaba a rendir al dulce abandono del sueño inducido, algo se movió fuera de la habitación, en el pasillo. Al principio Pettigrew no le dio importancia alguna, pero algo, desde lo más profundo del amodorramiento que finalmente se había apoderado de él, le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, a tiempo para captar una sombra esquiva que atravesaba con rapidez sobrehumana la puerta de una habitación cercana a la suya, como si hubiera detectado su mirada y hubiera intentado esconderse tarde y mal. Los pequeños ojos castaños intentaron aclarar su vista, hasta el punto de que empezaron a llorarle del esfuerzo. Ya no sabía si era su imaginación, pero creía poder distinguir una silueta de larga capa en el trocito de pared que se podía vislumbrar de aquella habitación sospechosa. El corazón de Peter pasó de cero a mil tan rápido que empezó a tener miedo de que su cuerpo no resistiera más y fallara de puro miedo. Se quedó totalmente quieto, sin atreverse a respirar siquiera. En su enturbiada mente un pensamiento tan sólo se hizo paso por encima del de sobrevivir: _Marie_. Ella no debía pagar por sus pecados. Lentamente y con cuidado intentó concentrarse. Tanto descanso y la buena alimentación que había recibido desde que estaba con los muggles le habían devuelto algo de sus antiguas fuerzas. Tenía que convocar su magia, tenía que enfocarla para deshacerse de sus ataduras, para escapar de allí cuanto antes y que la sombra, quienquiera que fuese, le siguiera lejos de Marie, donde no le pudieran hacer daño. No soportaría perder a su ángel; se sentía un hombre diferente desde que la había encontrado.

Un nuevo susurro, más cerca de su habitación de lo que se había esperado, le dio la inspiración que le faltaba. Como si una mano invisible estuviera detrás de todo, las correas que inmovilizaban sus manos y sus pies se desataron. Por puro deseo, el resto de la droga que aún quedaba en su organismo pareció diluirse de su sangre. Se incorporó en la cama muy levemente, con cuidado de no alertar a su seguro perseguidor, pues ya estaba en la certeza de que no eran imaginaciones suyas. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible se deslizó fuera de las mantas y cayó descalzo al suelo frío, dándose cuenta con horror de que ahora la cama le impedía ver tanto a Marie, como la puerta abierta que daba al pasillo por donde había visto la sombra misteriosa. Reuniendo todo el valor del que fue capaz se fue irguiendo mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de cada músculo de su cuerpo. Sólo cuando estuvo del todo recto fue cuando se atrevió a alzar la mirada.

Los ojos azul acero de George Weasley le contemplaron desde arriba. El joven era mucho más alto que él, pero Pettigrew supo en su interior como una verdad inamovible que no le iba a matar. Mitad porque el chico no era un asesino, a decir verdad ninguno de la Orden del Fénix lo era, mitad porque él no podía morir. Allí no, ahora no. Por fin había encontrado algo por lo que merecía la pena luchar, algo por lo que sangraría. No era el momento de hacerse el vencido.

Así que… me has encontrado.- murmuró hacia la figura apenas bañada por la poca luz de luna que entraba por la ventana. De repente tenía la boca pastosa, y se sentía incapaz de tragar nada.

El otro no respondió enseguida, se limitó a endurecer todavía más si era posible los rasgos de su rostro frío, y a contemplarle con un marcado sentimiento de desprecio en la mirada.

Heriste a mi hermano.- La voz sonó suave, pero hueca. El dolor y la preocupación eran unas pequeñas notas casi imperceptibles. Pettigrew se sintió culpable, otra vez volvía la pesadilla. La culpa, antes había tenido la forma de Lily y James, después había adquirido la de todas aquellas personas a las que había atropellado en su carrera hacia la traición y el lado oscuro.

No tuve más remedio.- respondió en un susurro. Entonces Marie se revolvió incómoda en el sillón que quedaba detrás de George. Peter le echó una mirada nerviosa, lo que atrajo la atención de George, que se giró levemente para contemplar lo que preocupaba a su oponente.

¿Tu guardiana¿Tienes miedo de que te vuelvan a sedar? Lo que yo tengo en mente es ligeramente peor.-Una sonrisa pícara vino a adornar el tono burlón con el que había pronunciado esas palabras. Peter no se detuvo a pensar en la amenaza implícita, Marie era más importante.

Es… mi mujer.-George puso cara de incredulidad, Peter tragó intentando encontrar las palabras que protegieran a Marie del duelo- Por favor, no le hagas daño. Te acompañaré sin armar barullo. Ya estàhas ganado tú, no hay porqué alarmarla.

De acuerdo, no era mi intención poner en peligro a ningún no - mágico. Son los de tu "clase" los que les hacen daño, nosotros no. Soy de los buenos¿recuerdas?- George había hablado muy en serio. En su cara no quedaba rastro alguno de la anterior sonrisa despectiva.

En una guerra no hay ni malos ni buenos, hijo, sólo gente confusa intentando aferrarse a algo en lo que creer y gente desesperada intentando sobrevivir a cualquier precio.

Voldemort es malo.- dijo George con voz casi inaudible.

Pero Harry no es un santo, exactamente¿no?

Y tú no eres más que una sucia rata de alcantarilla.-murmuró George con rabia contenida. Los nudillos aferraron con tal fuerza la varita que sostenía que se le quedaron blancos.

Súbitamente un aullido fantasmagórico les espantó a los dos, Pettigrew aprovechó el desconcierto de George para transmutarse en rata y desaparecer corriendo por el pasillo del sanatorio.

De inmediato George salió corriendo detrás de él, un par de hechizos volaron sin cuidado alguno por si algún no mágico podía estar en aquel momento mirando, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Pettigrew se les había vuelto a escapar de entre las manos.

George contuvo la rabia ciega que le hizo estremecerse con impotencia. Aún quedaba algo de esperanza. Fred estaba cubriendo las salidas que pudiera utilizar "la rata" en todo el Hospital. Donde no estaban los ojos de su hermano gemelo, estaban poderosos hechizos que le impedirían escapar así como así. Animado con la idea de que aún no era demasiado tarde para atraparle, se lanzó a la puerta principal tan sigilosamente como le fue posible, por si su hermano necesitaba refuerzos. Pero apenas llevaba unos metros fuera del edificio, escrutando la siniestra oscuridad que llenaba los jardines de alrededor, cuando su propio hermano topó con él dolorosamente. Ambos se levantaron sacando las varitas por instinto, sin haberse reconocido, hasta que la luna atravesó la nube espesa que la había ocultado y derramó su luz sobre los confundidos gemelos.

¡Fred!

¡George!

¡Por Merlín¡He estado a punto de matarte!

Fred soltó un bufido despectivo. Para fantasmadas estaban ahora. Encaró a su hermano con un semblante serio, no tenían tiempo que perder.

He recibido un mensaje del Cuartel General.

George contuvo el aliento, todavía seguía con la mente sobre Pettigrew, desde que ese miserable se había atrevido a atacar a su hermano, la persecución se había convertido para Fred y él en algo personal.

¿Y la "rata"?

Por un momento, Fred no supo de qué estaba hablando su hermano, hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

¿No está dentro?

George apretó los dientes.

No, le he despertado, y ya le tenía, pero algo me ha distraído y se ha vuelto a escapar.

¡George!- el aludido apretó con fuerza la varita, el tono de Fred había sido una mezcla de decepción e incredulidad. Ninguno de los dos solían fallar. Nunca.

Fred se percató de que su hermano no necesitaba pensar en eso ahora. De todos modos las órdenes habían sido claras: Pettigrew ya no era una prioridad. Tenían entre manos algo mucho más importante, algo que iba a necesitar de toda su atención, el final de la Guerra.

George, ahora eso no importa- Fred vio como su hermano alzaba la cabeza bruscamente y le miraba interrogante.- El mensaje es de Harry. Se acabó, nos vamos a reunir para el golpe de gracia.

El rostro de su hermano palideció levemente, se olvidó de Pettigrew y su expresión se tornó mortalmente seria, al igual que la de su gemelo.

¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir¿sabes si está seguro?

No lo sé, George. Sólo lo sabremos cuando estemos allí y podamos hablar con él. Supongo que nos estará reuniendo a todos.

Pero¿y si encuentran a Pettigrew antes que nosotros?

Si las cosas están como están, supongo que ellos también se estarán preparando. No tendrán tiempo para pensar en Pettigrew.

George miró a su hermano en silencio, en su expresión podía verse una ligera línea de preocupación. Tragó saliva. De repente se notaba la boca algo seca. -Esto ya no es un juego¿verdad Fred?-dijo en apenas un susurro.

Nunca lo ha sido, George- respondió su hermano también susurrando- Nunca lo ha sido- repitió en apenas un hilo de voz, más para sí mismo que para su hermano.

No se dijo nada más entre los dos. Sigilosos e imperceptibles como sombras abandonaron los terrenos del Hospital psiquiátrico.

Sólo un par de ojos captó sus movimientos. Una figura diminuta y silenciosa que había estado escuchando desapercibida entre los pulcros setos que adornaban el jardín sombrío.

Peter no pudo evitar que una sensación ominosa, que se parecía terriblemente a un mal presentimiento, le llenara por completo el alma. Todo estaba llegando a su fin.

Se había librado de la persecución de un bando, por el momento. Pero estaba seguro de que no eran los únicos que tenían interés en pescarle, así como sabía que el Señor Oscuro sería mucho menos magnánimo con él si le encontraba antes.

No tenía sentido detenerse a analizar una situación que no parecía tener ninguna salida. Siguiendo una costumbre aprendida a lo largo de toda su existencia se dedicó a correr hacia cualquier parte sin pensar, sin pensar en absoluto. Sólo se detuvo un instante junto a la verja del psiquiátrico para alzar los ojos hacia la ventana de la que había sido su habitación pocos minutos antes.

Volveremos a vernos Marie. –Luego, bajando los ojos y conteniendo un sollozo añadió- No te olvidaré.

Y sin más desapareció tras los altos barrotes, dirigiendo su cuerpecito peludo hacia las sombras más inescrutables que pudo encontrar.

* * *

Un olor apestoso parecía elevarse de la tierra, un olor a piel quemada, a desinfectante mágico, a cansancio y suciedad humana. Charlie no podía evitar la sensación de que no se lo quitaría de encima en la vida, de que ese olor le acompañaría por el resto de sus días, fuesen cuantos fuesen. Porque también era el olor de la muerte. El hombre corpulento tenía delante todo un callejón de piedras toscas y oscuras lleno de mortífagos muertos, gravemente heridos o inconscientes. También había un par de vampiros. 

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos le asaltaba la misma sensación de que el mal sueño que estaba viviendo no acabaría nunca. En la densidad de la noche, cuando todo estaba en calma y no había que planear cómo seguir subsistiendo, todo lo que había hecho durante el día le parecía impropio de él. Como si llevara dos personalidades: un ángel y un demonio, y finalmente las dos se hubieran reconocido y hubieran aceptado que ambas eran vitales para él.

Cada vez se sentía menos culpable, a pesar de que el tormento de la conciencia seguía presente tanto de día como de noche. Pero se estaba convirtiendo en algo tan normal, tan acostumbrado, que empezaba a tener miedo de convertirse en un verdadero monstruo.

Y, finalmente, cuando en las largas horas de insomnio llegaba a lo más profundo de estas dudas que no paraban de asaltarle cruelmente, empezaba a dudar de sí mismo. Su identidad se perdía en un torbellino de emociones mezcladas con razonamientos que parecían ciertos pero que, sin embargo, no conseguían llevarle a ninguna parte. Sólo al mismo punto, una y otra vez. Todas las noches a la misma conclusión: no quería estar allí.

Estaba en mitad de ese proceso confuso cuando Gregory abrió bruscamente la puerta de su habitación. Por instinto se incorporó rápidamente a la vez que sostenía firmemente la varita en la mano. Gregory le echó una mirada desdeñosa, primero a él, luego a la varita y resopló en tono burlón:

Te estás volviendo un paranoico. Lo sabes ¿no?

Y tú parece que naciste medio idiota.- escupió Charlie, devolviendo a su sitio la varita, y mirándolo a su vez con gesto amenazante.

Gregory no hizo mucho caso, a pesar de que físicamente llevaba una clara desventaja con respecto a Charlie. Últimamente parecía que nada podía quitarle el mal humor a su capitán. Pero tenía buenas razones: hacia semanas que no tenían ninguna noticia, excepto aquel mensaje precipitado de Hermione hacía unos días, donde exigía informes y recomendaba cautela ya que se había detectado que la "rata" había conseguido escapar hacia el continente.

Charlie estaba tenso, no conseguía entender cómo podían haber fallado Bill y Ron en la persecución de Pettigrew. En su fuero interno algo le decía que esa falta de información ocultaba un suceso aún peor. La muerte de uno de sus hermanos era demasiado para unirlo a la culpabilidad, a la frustración continua, al miedo y la temible desesperanza que amenazaba con apoderarse de él a cada paso.

Hemos recibido un mensaje del cuartel.- dijo Gregory con voz pausada, y luego intentó como pudo no perder el equilibrio mientras esquivaba a su capitán que se había abalanzado como una centella hacia la puerta.

Charlie no perdió tiempo en vestirse, fue en pijama hacia el cuarto principal de la pequeña cabaña montañesa donde estaba el Cuartel General de la Orden en Rumania, y se inclinó sobre otro de los magos que estaban de guardia para leer con atención el pequeño pergamino que acababa de llegar.

"Reunión en torno al cuadro que grita. Máximo de plazo: 2 días. Traer dispositivos preparados para acción de tono clausura."

Charlie se quedó inmóvil durante lo que parecieron horas, no despegaba la vista del mensaje. Poco a poco su rostro iba abandonando su expresión de intenso asombro para dejar entrever la preocupación, el impacto, el ceño calculador y un ligero matiz de alivio. Ese mensaje convocaba a todos los efectivos de la Orden que estaban bajo su mando en Londres, ese mensaje significaba que el final de la guerra se determinaría en dos días.

Saliendo de su ensueño, Charlie giró lentamente la cabeza hacia Gregory. El joven le estaba escrutando con gesto impasible:

Reúne a todos los que estén de patrulla esta noche, Greg, volvemos a Londres de inmediato.

Gregory asintió conteniendo lo que fuera que sintiese o pensase dentro de él. Ahora todo estaba tranquilamente decidido, ya no habría más espera angustiosa. Ahora la manera en la que todo acabara volvería a estar en sus manos.

Sin decir nada, se giró para ir a cumplir lo que le habían ordenado.

* * *

Tonks adoraba esa parte del mundo. El Pacífico, Hawai, las exóticas islas con un clima caluroso y lleno de humedad. La cultura llena de color y misterio que cada vez la atrapaba más y más. Pero sobretodo, lo que más admiraba de ese pueblo, era su concepción de la vida como una transición sencilla y a la vez muy importante. 

Parecían estar siempre alegres. Y no era para menos. Sólo el hecho de vivir allí ya le calentaba a una el corazón. Especialmente si una había nacido en la estirada y siempre fría y vieja Inglaterra.

No habían tenido mucho trabajo allí. Nada más que proteger a los no mágicos nativos de algunas cuantas emboscadas. Ni siquiera el Señor Oscuro había mandado mucha gente a seguirlos. Al parecer su fama de patosa se había extendido también en el enemigo. Pero eso no le importaba demasiado. Si algo había aprendido de esta guerra, era a apreciar lo que una tiene y sacarle el máximo partido. Su autoestima había dejado de dolerle tras los primeros éxitos contra los mortífagos. Y se había vuelto sólida de una manera definitiva cuando Harry la había ascendido y había puesto a dos principiantes a su cargo.

Eran conscientes de los problemas que se tenían para establecer una comunicación regular por canales seguros, las únicas personas que les habían aportado algo de información habían sido los dos Weasleys de mayor edad. O al menos uno de ellos, porque lo que era Charlie no le estaba contando más que seguían esperando una noticia o una orden concreta, mientras hacían maniobras de poca monta y pillaban desprevenidos a los pocos mortífagos que quedaban libres. Daba la sensación de que todo se había detenido en el tiempo, de que los dos contrincantes se examinaban atentamente, calculando con frialdad dónde podía doler más el golpe siguiente.

Bill estaba persiguiendo a Pettigrew. Tonks no sabía muy bien la razón, pero tenía que ser de peso, porque de haber empezado solo, a las pocas semanas Harry le había enviado a Ron. Ron era uno de los mejores aurores de la Orden. Tonks pensaba que Pettigrew tenía que guardar información importante, o estar metido en alguna parte de la trama del plan de confusión del enemigo. Fuese como fuese también hacía bastante que no tenía noticias de Bill, lo que la inquietaba aún más.

No fue consciente de que había permanecido callada demasiado tiempo hasta que Milo la agarró de un brazo. Pegó un pequeño respingo, tenía la piel morena ardiendo por el fuerte sol de la tarde y Milo se acababa de humedecer las manos en la fresca agua marina. Volvió a la realidad y examino el rostro serio del chico.

Burns.-dijo simplemente dirigiendo la vista hacia la leve colina que tenían detrás de ellos. Tonks se giró para ver cómo se acercaba el otro chico que tenía bajo su mando.

Caleydum Burns. Descendía de una antiquísima familia de magos, había tenido serios problemas por apoyar a la Orden. Uno de ellos fue que sus padres le echarán de casa con apenas 17 años por no querer pasar a formar parte de las nuevas filas de mortífagos que se estaban formando en ese momento. El chico era muy extraño y reservado. Aunque estaba emparentado con los Goyle por parte de madre, no lo parecía. Era delgado, bajito y muy pálido y estaba empezando a perder el pelo a marchas forzadas. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir con miedo y esa era una de las razones de que tuviera siempre marcadas bolsas en los ojos y los mismos inyectados en sangre, de apenas pestañear. Su mirada inquieta incomodaba a cualquiera que le mirara fijo un rato. Si a eso le sumabas su extraña nariz curvada hacia abajo y su forma de andar encorvada y sigilosa, el pequeño hombrecillo cada vez tenía más pinta de buitre. A Tonks no le gustaba demasiado, al menos si se le comparaba con Milo que era alto, rubio, atlético y de trato agradable.

¿Qué bicho le habrá picado? – soltó Milo en un tono que no ocultaba su fastidio, Burns no le caía bien, y a pesar de que el buitre no solía demostrar a las claras sus afectos o desafectos, Tonks sospechaba que el sentimiento era mutuo. Se incorporó y se puso una camiseta sobre el bikini. Apenas hacía dos meses que se atrevía a llevar esa prenda, y la mirada inquieta que a veces sorprendía en Burns no le había gustado nunca.

¿Qué es lo que sucede Call? – intentó sonar desenfadada, siempre le hablaba así para poder ganarse su confianza, aunque no parecía tener mucho éxito.

Un mensaje del Cuartel, señora. – La voz de Burns, un susurró ronco y nasal, la incomodaba aún más de lo que llegaba a hacerlo su mirada.

Tonks le arrebató el mensaje y se concentró en digerir las rápidas noticias. A penas fue consciente de que tenía a Milo examinando atentamente la breve esquela desde encima de su hombro. Burns no hizo ningún movimiento, excepto seguirla con la mirada.

Tonks se había quedado más que boquiabierta, estaba en una especie de estado de shock. El fin de la guerra, la batalla final. ¡Pobre Harry! En el Cuartel debían estar todos con el corazón en un puño. Lentamente un extraño alivio fue introduciéndose en su interior, a la vez que su mente se volvía nítidamente clara. Siempre le sucedía eso cuando tomaba una decisión. Ella adoraba esa sensación de efímero poder. Era una de las razones por las que había decidido ser auror.

Se giró para enfrentar a sus dos subordinados. Y entonces un aliento de aprensión le estalló en la cara. Tanto Burns como Milo estaban apuntándola con sus varitas y sus expresiones no auguraban nada bueno. Tonks estaba acostumbrada al semblante sombrío e inexpresivo de Burns. Pero no estaba preparada para lo que vio en los ojos de Milo: locura, pura locura sádica y cruel, mientras con un brillo frenético en su mirada le hacía una señal brusca con la varita para que se moviese. Entonces oyó la voz ronca de Burns:

Esperamos que usted tenga la bondad de seguirnos hasta nuestro propio cuartel, señorita Tonks. No podemos prescindir de la ventaja que un rehén de su calibre nos dará cuando se establezcan las primeras negociaciones. – Su tono era suave y modulado, exhibiendo la glacial cortesía de todo un "caballero" inglés.

Tonks sintió un arrebato de furiosa rabia, pero afortunadamente su mente se impuso enseguida. Debía encontrar una forma de huir, pero mientras tanto, les seguiría la corriente. Reprimió otro ataque de pánico cuando escuchó el alegre comentario de Milo.

Yo creo que deberíamos matarla ahora Burns. Viva no puede darnos más que problemas. Pero podríamos usar otra cosa que no sea una aveda ¿no? Las maldiciones de muerte acaban demasiado pronto y yo que quiero sufra. Eso será mucho más divertido. Como con esos estúpidos muggles de las aldeas.

A Tonks le entraron verdaderas ganas de vomitar. Ante sí la larga playa de arena blanca se había convertido en una trampa mortal e inevitable, y entonces oyó la réplica de Burns.

No, Milo, sería una verdadera tontería. - soltó con el mismo tono paciente con el que se alecciona a un niño travieso - De momento es preferible mantenerla con vida. Piensa en la información que puede proporcionarnos de las fuerzas que ha conseguido Potter Seguro que el Señor Oscuro estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

El Señor Oscuro últimamente ha perdido el gusto. No hace nada más que preocuparse de seguir perdiendo poder. No es el mismo de antes – soltó Milo con desdén, e inmediatamente miró por encima de su hombro como si tuviera miedo de que Voldemort pudiese haberle escuchado y aguardase para castigarlo por su atrevimiento.

Tonks parecía no escuchar. De pronto un dolor pesado se había apoderado de su corazón. Si moría allí todos aquellos a los que amaba se quedarían sin protección alguna. Si moría allí, jamás podría encontrar al chico de sus sueños ni formar una familia. Tampoco podría alcanzar sus metas . Y de repente se dio cuenta con desesperada fascinación de que, aunque había estado muy segura de estar preparada para enfrentar el verdadero peligro de una guerra, a la hora de la verdad no lo estaba. Sintió otra vez una furia cegadora, pero esta vez no era en contra de los dos traidores, sino contra sí misma. Como si fuese el siguiente paso natural, una calma fría se extendió por sus venas mientras luchaba con su mente confusa por encontrar una salida que le permitiera sobrevivir y vencer a sus adversarios. Tropezó con un trozo de alga por ir tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos y, al alzar la cabeza, se encontró con la mirada asesina y enferma de Grady. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre hablaban de un mundo de pesadilla que casi no podía imaginar; jamás pensó ver tanta oscuridad en unos ojos tan claros. ¡Cómo la había engañado!

Grady, como conteniéndose, se agachó con cada uno de sus músculos en tensión, acercándose a ella. Ella ni se inmutó, mostrando el valor sacado de un orgullo suicida. Grady le agarró del brazo y la obligó a levantarse bruscamente. Sus manos rezumaban un sudor frío repugnante. Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, Tonks intentó zafarse, pero Grady la sujetó aún más fuerte, haciéndole daño. Apretó el extremo de su varita contra la barbilla de la chica y le dijo con voz ronca:

¿Acaso no me tienes miedo, pequeña zorra?

Tonks estaba tan asqueada que apenas podía contenerse para no vomitarle encima la comida de tres días. Le sostuvo la mirada desafiante, lo suficiente como para percatarse del segundo exacto en el que perdía el control. No había transcurrido más de un minuto desde que se cayó, y lo que siguió debió de suceder en cuestión de segundos, pero Tonks lo vio a cámara lenta, como casi todo el mundo ve las cosas cuando roza la muerte.

Grady retrocedió el brazo con el que sostenía la varita, sus labios parecieron empezar a formar la palabra que acompañaba una maldición terrible, y entonces un rayo verde brilló desde atrás, mientras Grady cambiaba de expresión y en sus ojos se establecía el escalofriante rigor mortal. Después cayó pesadamente a la blanca arena de la pacífica playa con un golpe seco, amortiguado por el blando material.

Tonks se quedó paralizada, no podía moverse, ni hablar, ni siquiera su mente parecía encontrar razón alguna por la que ponerse en marcha. Entonces, sin ser consciente de lo que implicaba el movimiento, se agachó para recoger la varita de Grady, evitando mirar en lo más mínimo su cadáver. Cuando se incorporó, se encontró con la mirada tranquila de Burns. Había bajado su varita, estaba inmóvil mirándola con una expresión indescifrable en los ojos.

Tonks volvía a sentir una rabia cegadora. ¡Le odiaba! LE ODIABA por hacerle sentir tan vulnerable, por haberle tomado por idiota y haberle mentido de esa manera. Levantó la varita mientras las lágrimas empezaban a surcarle el rostro. Toda la rabia que sentía por dentro no la hacía más fuerte, al contrario, se sentía más débil, y eso la enfurecía más aún. Le temblaban las manos incontrolablemente, pero no lo suficiente como para que no pudiera apuntar a Burns.

Tranquilízate, Dora. – su voz había sonado suave y calmada. Como si fuese un padre intentando consolar a una chiquilla asustada. Pero Tonks ya no pensaba, ni siquiera recayó en el apodo cariñoso, tan impropio de Burns, que brillaba como un faro entre la niebla. Tonks no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarle con más furia, como si con ese simple gesto le estuviese indicando que tenía derecho a sentirse así, que él tenía mucho por lo que pagar.

Mi pequeña y dulce Dora – el gesto de Burns era inconfundible ahora. Le estaba mirando con cariño, y con dolor culpable. La varita pendía casi muerta de sus manos, como si estuviera a punto de caerse. No había absolutamente nada que implicara una amenaza. Lentamente y con suavidad dio un paso hacia ella. – No quería asustarte. Perdóname por favor. Jamás te habría puesto en peligro si no hubiese sido necesario.

¡Está muerto! – gritó Tonks con un tono desgarrador, sin poder ocultar las lágrimas de miedo e indignación, no le quedaba ninguna simpatía por Grady, pero no le habría deseado la muerte. Nadie se merecía morir. – Eres un asesino – dijo en un susurro con la voz entrecortada.

Iba a matarte a ti. No tuve más remedio. – Burns dio otro paso, acercándose demasiado a ella.

¡Quédate quieto! – amenazo Tonks entre sollozos. Desde esa distancia Burns podía quitarle la varita con la mano, y Tonks sabía que estaba demasiado agotada como para evitárselo. No era capaz de mirarle a los ojos y contemplar esa expresión cariñosa que parecía sincera, que prometía seguridad y calor. Entonces se desesperó. No dejaría que le volviera a engañar. Era un auror.

¡Impedimenta! – gritó de improviso.

Pero Burns llevaba defendiéndose desde los 15 años. Con un hechizo de desarme, la empujó para atrás y la varita salió volando antes de que pudiera finalizar el suyo. Tonks se quedó tendida en la arena, inmóvil.

Burns recogió la varita mucho más tenso de lo que había estado en los últimos meses. No había pretendido hacerle esto a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, y aún así no le gustaba. Pero lo que sentía era un imprevisto. Era algo con lo que Harry y él no habían contado nunca: tenía sentimientos.

Se acercó a ella y la examinó cuidadosamente. Sólo estaba inconsciente. Se pondría bien, pero no le perdonaría nunca. Ni siquiera si el propio Harry le contaba todo le podría perdonar. Mucho menos considerar... Burns sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. No tenía sentido torturarse.

Convocó una camilla y colocó a la inerte chica en ella. Mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pelo, pensó, sombrío, que cada vez le quedaban menos motivos para pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix.

* * *

Zabini estaba de un humor de perros. Llevaba dos semanas persiguiendo las huellas de los Weasley sin obtener muchos resultados. Había un par de veces en los que casi le había parecido tenerlos, pero luego siempre escapaban de una forma u otra. Y para colmo de males sin ninguna pista clara de Pettigrew. Tan sólo las divagaciones bajo "imperius" de algunas enfermeras que lo habían atendido cuando llegó a Francia medio ahogado. Por eso tenía que pasar esta noche horrorosa buscando en un psiquiátrico. 

Atravesó los jardines enfundado en su largo abrigo negro, hacía frío, y el sitio era tétrico y tan muggle que le daba hasta asco. Se enfadó consigo mismo por el curso tan pesimista que habían tomado sus pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlo, de sólo imaginar lo que le haría el Señor Oscuro si no cumplía con éxito su misión, hacía que se le erizara todo el vello del cuerpo.

Ensimismado como iba, no fue consciente de que se le acercaba un encargado por detrás. Cuando el hombre le soltó un vocablo en francés que sonaba a advertencia, el mago, sin inmutarse, sacó la varita y pronunció la maldición de muerte. Craso error, porque el idiota chilló como un cerdo antes de caer al suelo con la gracia de un saco de patatas. Fantástico, ahora darían la voz de alarma, tendría que darse el doble de prisa.

Salió disparado hacia los registros del hospital. Iba directo a las escaleras cuando atisbó a ver una llamarada roja que cruzaba la puerta principal mascullando insultos: Weasley.

Sin perder un momento, se desilusionó a sí mismo en voz baja y siguió al pelirrojo en su loca carrera por los terrenos hasta que se topó con su gemelo. Escondido tras unos matorrales, Zabini se relamió con la información de primera mano mientras escuchaba toda la conversación.

Cuando los Weasleys se fueron, una sonrisa apareció en el ladino rostro del mortífago. Ciertamente ya no se iría con las manos vacías. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, atisbó un movimiento rápido y callado. Frunciendo el ceño siguió a lo que parecía ser un animalito hasta la salida principal, y cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando a la luz de una de las farolas solitarias pudo distinguir que el animalito en cuestión era una rata.

Bastaron unas pocas palabras susurradas con precisión para que la temblorosa y sorprendida forma humana de Peter Pettigrew se materializara tras la verja.

Buenas noches, Peter – dijo con una suave y cuidada entonación, al tiempo que se quitaba el hechizo desilusionador de encima. – Un poco lejos del Cuartel¿te has perdido? Quizá yo pueda ayudarte.

El brillo frío de sus ojos era inconfundible. El hombre estaba disfrutando por anticipado de su triunfo. A Pettigrew eso le molestó profundamente, lo suficiente para que sacara valor para una burla:

No, "joven" Zabini, no me he perdido. Estoy exactamente donde quiero estar.

El mortífago murmuró un hechizo silenciador y a continuación la maldición de tortura, esbozando una mueca burlona mientras contemplaba a Peter revolcarse impotente de dolor, emitiendo huecos chillidos de angustia. Tras unos segundos, levantó la mano con elegante displicencia. Otro movimiento de varita y anuló el hechizo silenciador. Fue entonces cuando preguntó con voz clara y suave:

¿Qué es lo que descubriste de los planes de la Orden?

Peter se desconcertó y puso la mayor cara de asombro que los músculos le permitieron.

No sé de qué me estás hablando.

De acuerdo – fue la sencilla respuesta de Zabini - ¡Imperio!

Peter sucumbió a la maldición con la facilidad con la que lo había hecho a la anterior.

¡Quiero que me digas la verdad¿Cuáles son los planes de la Orden? – preguntó Zabini, esta vez con un tono directo y amenazante.

No lo sé.

Peter mostraba una expresión relajada, excepto por una ligera contracción del ceño que le indicó a Zabini que estaba luchando contra el control que ejercía sobre él. Ese gesto era preocupante. Por lo que sabía de él, Peter era un completo inútil, con talento sólo para escabullirse de cualquier peligro.

¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre su arma secreta¡Rápido! – Eso era lo que más le interesaba saber. Sin esa información, la vida de Peter valía menos que una piedra.

Nada. No existe. No existe . . . . – súbitamente Peter consiguió liberarse de la maldición y se abalanzó hacia el mortífago, pillándolo desprevenido y provocando que perdiera la varita.

Ambos hombres lucharon encarnizadamente por tomar el control. Aunque parecía que Zabini tenía las de ganar, subestimó en mucho las fuerzas de su contrincante. Con un decidido puñetazo, Peter consiguió atontar lo suficiente al mortífago para hacerse con la varita, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

El sangrante Zabini enseguida lo acorraló, intentando desequilibrarle. Desesperado, Peter murmuró unas pocas palabras atragantadas, ya que Zabini tenía las dos manos en su cuello en ese momento, pero parecieron ser suficientes. Una cascada de luz roja se disparó a modo de bengala en el cielo.

Peter aprovechó la breve distracción que el hechizo causó en su oponente para propinarle un golpe en la entrepierna y metamorfosearse en rata, desapareciendo a continuación entre la densa maleza.

Zabini masculló una serie de maldiciones mientras cogía su varita y se disponía a perseguir a la rata.

Fue entonces cuando oyó el rumor de pasos que se acercaban, el ladrido de perros e inquietas y rápidas conversaciones en francés.

Habían dado la alarma. No quería causar más revuelo entre los muggles, así que se dispuso a desaparecer rabioso por no poder acabar el trabajito.

Al menos no se quedaba sin nada. Sacaba algo extremadamente importante: no había arma, todo era una trampa.

El Señor Oscuro debía enterarse de eso. Y debía enterarse YA.

* * *

Acababa de salir de su habitación cuando oyó el barullo. Resignado a enfrentar otro día de frenética actividad, estiro los músculos de la espalda, torciendo el cuello a un lado y a otro hasta escuchar cómo los huesos coincidían en su sitio. No había dormido mucho, y eso le preocupaba pues necesitaba descansar. Parecía tener encima esa maldición del que por saber que necesita dormir, precisamente no duerme. 

Después de haberse duchado, se puso ropa limpia y empezó a bajar las escaleras rumbo a la cocina para tomar el primer café del día. Se estaba haciendo adicto al café, y le inquietaba no era lo que se dice precisamente un vicio muy inglés. Desgraciadamente el té no estaba hecho para aliviar las tensiones de una guerra. A pesar de todo, disfrutaba con esa sencilla rutina de todas las mañanas. Fue al pie de las escaleras cuando se encontró con Bernard. Había estado preocupándose por él desde que Bernard se había cruzado medio mundo hasta su primer destino como capitán. No, en realidad mucho antes, quizá antes de que entrase en la Orden del Fénix, exactamente desde el día en que lo conoció, cuando los mortífagos habían atacado el Andén 9 y ¾ al inicio de su sexto curso en Hogwarts.

Bernard era nuevo, hijo de muggles y extrañamente divertido. Desde entonces se habían hecho inseparables. El cariño que le unía al chico se parecía más al de un hermano, por la diferencia de edad, que al de un amigo. En realidad, Ron y Hermione también habían "adoptado" a Bernard como hermano, nada más conocerle. Tenía ese encanto de hacerse querer por inofensivo, pero de no dejarse subestimar por ingenuo.

En ese momento, tenía exactamente la misma mirada evaluadora, tranquila y curiosa a la vez, que había exhibido delante de los tres amigos el día en que se conocieron. Bernard siempre te sorprendía mostrándose tranquilo cuando los demás no podían, y siendo sensato e inteligente cuando a los demás les cundía el pánico. Tenía buen corazón y ponía toda su inteligencia y magia al servicio de lo que su conciencia le dictara que estaba bien.

Durante unos minutos permanecieron en silencio, examinándose el uno al otro. Luego Harry cedió y le dio un abrazo al chico, que pareció sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Cuando se separaron, Bernard dirigió su mirada a la frente de Harry, pero no a su cicatriz, sino a sus cejas.

Te va a salir una arruga en el entrecejo. Y tienes ojeras. – dijo con una gravedad estudiada y burlona.

Tú también tienes ojeras – gruñó Harry desabrido, en realidad estaba intentando esconder el alivio profundo de volver a ver al insolente de Bernard vivito y coleando. - ¿Qué tal por China?

Sin novedades. La guerra se ha vuelto un coñazo, todo estrategia sesuda, nada de acción palpitante. – La mueca de Bernard era decididamente afectada y el tono hastiado no dejaba lugar a dudas. A veces Harry pensaba que el chico había nacido para dar su vida al teatro.

Estás enfermo. – dijo con una media sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Bueno, al menos no lo parezco como tú. – Bernard le echó su típica mirada neutral que solía indicar a las claras que se podía confiar en él.

Harry no pudo contenerse. Le llevó al antiguo cuarto de Buckbeack y cerró la puerta tras de él. Se giró hacia su interlocutor que lo examinaba con una mirada seria. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Bernard le interrumpió:

Ya sé lo de Dumbledore. No es esa la razón de que tengas esa cara larga. Estabas preparado para eso desde hace tiempo.

Lo sé. – admitió Harry con un gruñido. En algunas ocasiones, la sagacidad de Bernard sobraba de verdad. Se había quedado en silencio, esperando a que él hablara.

Hirieron a Ron. El cabrón de Pettigrew. Te juro que cuando le tengamos le voy a devolver una por una todo el sufrimiento que ha causado.

Bernard le miró escéptico, luego dijo como si fuera una verdad fuera de toda duda:

No lo harás. Tú no eres así. Eres un héroe. – Aunque el tono de la última frase había sido burlón, la cara del chico reflejaba la intensa admiración que sentía por el hombre que tenía delante.

Ya veremos – le respondió Harry sombrío. Se paseaba, ligeramente intranquilo, pero intentando disimularlo, e un lado a otro de la habitación. Bernard se quedó en silencio, apoyado en la ventana y examinándose las uñas como si fueran lo más interesante que había visto en el mundo. La pose era tan premeditada que Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante el descaro de su amigo.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- dijo, y de repente su rostro adquirió un aire nostálgico – Ginny y yo lo hemos dejado. – levantó la cabeza para constatar que ahora contaba con toda la atención de Bernard. Éste seguía apoyado en la ventana, pero ahora le escuchaba con un atisbo de preocupación en la mirada.

¿Cuándo? – se limitó a preguntar. Harry le evaluó, pensando cuánto debería contarle, y cuánto ocultar. En realidad, el dato no tenía tanta importancia.

Hace un mes. – respondió sin ninguna inflexión en la voz. Había dejado de pasearse por la habitación y estaba sentado en el poyete de la ventana, sin mirar a su amigo. Bernard suspiró pensativo.

Supongo que no tendrás dudas sobre tu sexualidad¿sería mucho esperar de mi parte?

Harry soltó una risa triste y le miró, no sin sonrojarse un poco por la broma, al fin y al cabo era un inglés tímido, pero agradecía el intento del chico de animarle un poco.

Tú eres aún más hetero que yo. – Le espetó con cierto tono de reproche. -Pues debes ser el único que se da cuenta, porque lo que son las damas... – la frase había sido pronunciada en un quejido infantil e impertinente, acompañada de un mohín caprichoso de los labios.

¿Sigues pensando en Tonks? – Harry se alegró de que se hubiera desviado el tema de su vida sentimental, a pesar de que nunca se había creído del todo que Bern se hubiera prendado de Nymphadora, aunque para ser exactos, Bernard tampoco. -Y tú¿sigues prendado de Ginny? – el interpelado torció el gesto.

Creía que estábamos hablando de ti.

Sólo lo creías. – Bernard se le quedó mirando. Le encantaba jugar así con las conversaciones serias. Harry lo notó.

Te estás divirtiendo a mi costa.

Eso no es verdad.

No sigo enamorado de ella – dijo al final con fastidio.

¿Por qué? – se limitó a preguntar Bernard.

Harry giró lentamente la cabeza hacia su amigo, clavando en él una mirada de reproche. Bern no se inmutó, siguió charlando como si nada.

Se acabó el amor. El amor a la mierda. Y, claro, lo echas de menos. – el chico miró a Harry, esperando que éste le confirmara si su teoría era cierta o no. Su interlocutor estaba mirándole pensativo, decidiéndose entre cruzarle la cara o resignarse a aguantarle lo que quedaba de conversación. Al final optó por lo último. Dijo con tono apagado:

Algo así.

Ahora – siguió Bernard – tienes cosas más importantes en la cabeza, peeero, te sientes solo. – Cuando acabó parecía muy orgulloso de sus certeras deducciones. Harry se dio cuenta de que envidiaba esa actitud entre despreocupada y segura con la que se tomaba todo.

Sí – admitió, algo más que ligeramente molesto – en cierta manera, me siento solo. Bern¿podrías hacer el favor de no tomarte mi vida a guasa?

Por toda respuesta, el chico hizo un gesto despectivo, luego soltó:

¿Y cómo quieres que me la tome si pareces una teleserie?

Harry abrió los ojos en un gesto de incredulidad. Le contestó en un tono ya decididamente enfadado:

¿Y por qué cada vez que intentó hablar contigo de algo serio, tú lo vuelves absurdo y cómico?

Soy inglés.

La afirmación fue tan rotunda que dejó a Harry con cara de lelo. Después de un momento de shock en el que intentó comprenderlo todo y no pudo, decidió salirse por la tangente de la manera más descarada.

Voldemort se huele algo. Si caza a Pettigrew antes que nosotros estamos perdidos.

¿Te sientes culpable por estar preocupado por lo de Ginny cuando la vida de medio mundo mágico depende de ti?

Por supuesto que sí.

Bern ahogó un suspiro. Harry nunca cambiaría. Deberían haberle llamado Atlas por la obsesiva vocación de acarrear con la responsabilidad del mundo entero. Su rostro tomó una expresión seria y adusta mientras dejaba su sitio de la ventana y se ponía en cuclillas delante de su amigo para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

No eres el absoluto responsable de Voldemort, y no estás solo frente a él. Y tampoco tienes la culpa de lo de Ginny.

Harry se levantó para esquivar la mirada y la seriedad de Bernard. Casi le prefería del otro modo. Le dirigió un vistazo cargado de resignación.

Lo sé, Bern. – otro rasgo típico de Harry, la autocompasión. Bernard bufó, molesto:

No¡no lo sabes! O no quieres darte cuenta. Y te lo voy a seguir repitiendo hasta que se te meta en la cabeza. – Después se calló. Dejó de parecer enfadado, pero Harry sabía que seguía estándolo. Llegados a ese punto, creía que la conversación debía acabar lo más pronto posible, al menos su parte seria.

Gracias Bern, - le dijo – hablar contigo siempre... ehm, bueno, ya sabes. – no encontró nada adecuado para decir y se limitó a disculparse y a salir de la habitación. Bern lo interceptó en el pasillo:

¿Y cuándo ser�?

Harry le miró, sabía que no le gustaba quedarse sin decir la última palabra. Respondió mientras seguía bajando las escaleras sin inmutarse.

Habrá una reunión mañana por la noche, cuando lleguen Charlie y Tonks, son los únicos que faltan.

Bernard no dijo nada y siguió bajando a su lado, inmerso sus pensamientos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, un gesto que había aprendido del propio Harry.

Estaban casi en el último peldaño cuando se toparon con Cho Chang que subía. Había entrado recientemente en la Orden, sólo cuando la guerra había dejado de ser peligrosa. Harry la trataba con frialdad, mientras ella dejaba varias insinuaciones en cada uno de sus gestos. Les sonrió abiertamente y para sorpresa de Harry, Bern le devolvió la sonrisa. Se abstuvo de decir nada, mientras a su amigo se le quedaba un rato la mirada tonta en la cara.

¿Qué opinas de Chang? – preguntó como al descuido.

Que no hay nada que hacer con ella.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Bernard extrañado.

Porque si la mayoría de las mujeres son tan fáciles de entender como el chino, Cho lo es como el germano antiguo.

A mí siempre se me han dado bien los idiomas. – dijo Bern con cierto tonito especulador y un brillo sospechoso en la mirada.

Bernard¡céntrate! – le salió la voz más dura de lo que pretendía, pero pareció surtir efecto porque Bernard volvió a su habitual seriedad. -Mañana lo planearemos todo. Quiero que todos estemos preparados – suavizó su tono, pero las palabras fueron firmes mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

De acuerdo. – Bernard asintió ausente. Ya se volvía para irse cuando pareció acordarse de algo.

¡Ah¡Harry! Y no te agobies, que hay más peces en el mar. – dijo con voz burlona. Se ganó a pulso una mirada helada y vengativa de su amigo, mientras resoplaba abriendo la puerta de la cocina.

* * *

Westwood Manor era una mansión digna de un rey. Desde la última de sus piedras hasta el primero de sus finos tenedores de plata, estaba equipada con un lujo excesivo y sibarita que a veces llegaba a resultar agobiante. Pero a Zabini eso no le importaba. Desde que había nacido sólo había tenido lo mejor y su ambición no tenía límites. No era un hombre que se conformara con menos de lo que creía merecer. Y en ese momento, sabía que tenía una información que justificaba todo lo que pudiese pedir. 

Le embriagaba de poder la idea de que la guerra podía estar en sus manos. En ese instante se deleitaba en estropear con su calzado lleno de barro una delicada y extremadamente valiosa alfombra persa, ante la sufrida mirada de un feucho elfo doméstico.

La sonrisa prepotente de su cara contrastaba tanto con el ambiente sombrío del resto del Cuartel de Voldemort, que cuando Draco le vio pasearse por el salón, no pudo menos que entrar a hablar con él.

Draco estaba de muy mal humor desde la conversación con Harry. Y la aparente felicidad de Zabini no hacía sino fastidiarlo aún más. Zabini no tenía derecho a ser más feliz que él, porque él era de mejor familia, más rico, más inteligente y más alto. Y además no se podía comparar los cuatro pelos descoloridos del antiguo slytherin, con su espléndida cabellera rubio platino.

Malfoy se pasó una mano por el cabello sumido en esos pensamientos, con la única intención de reforzar su autoestima fijándose en lo mejor que le quedaba: él mismo.

Zabini se inclinó cortés para saludar a su amigo de la infancia, pero a Draco no se le escapó el ligero ademán que había hecho de coger la varita. No se fiaba de él, pero era lógico; en el Cuartel del Señor Oscuro nadie se fiaba de nadie.

Con disimulo, acercó su diestra a su propia varita por si acaso.

Bienvenido a casa, Blaise – dijo en un tono que pretendía sonar cordial.

Gracias Malfoy.

El timbre de la voz del hombre delgado y elegante le desagradó bastante, a pesar de reconocer el mismo acento dulzón que solía emplear él mismo.

Pareces contento¿has matado a Pettigrew?

Blaise se cortaría las dos manos antes que confiarle a la serpiente codiciosa de Malfoy su preciosa información. Sonrío con helada cortesía a su interlocutor mientras conservaba el matiz frío de advertencia en su mirada.

El informe respectivo a mi misión es algo que no te incumbe Draco. Con todos los respetos, no sabía que tuviera que responder ante ti. – La frase había sonado a burla, pero Malfoy sabía que había ido muy en serio. Decidió seguirle el juego.

No. Creo que ante quien tienes que responder es mi padre.

Aún así tú no eres tu padre. – dijo Zabini, perdiendo el tono amistoso y falso, pero conservando una cauta neutralidad – Por favor, te ruego me dejes a solas. Tengo una cita importante.

Draco se alarmó.

¿Aquí¿En la sala principal?

La sala principal sólo se utilizaba para las reuniones importantes y las audiencias con el Lord Oscuro. Zabini debía haber averiguado algo extremadamente útil para Voldemort como para que éste le concediera un minuto de su altivo pensamiento.

Su angustia debió de ser muy patente, porque en ese momento Zabini dejó la falsa cortesía a un lado y se puso definitivamente a la defensiva. Su voz sonó decididamente seria.

Lárgate de aquí, Draco.

Malfoy ni se inmutó.

¿O qué? – preguntó con sorna. Confiaba en sus posibilidades mucho más que en las de Zabini. Calculó fríamente todas sus opciones, todos los posibles movimientos de su adversario y sonrió con suficiencia - ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Pettigrew, Blaise?

Me parece que ya te he dejado claro que eso no es de tu incumbencia.

No tengo interés en robarte la información – dijo en tono de burla, mientras con un paso despreocupado se acercaba a la hoguera, como si la conversación no fuera decididamente tensa.

No sé lo que quieres hacer con esa información, lo que tengo seguro es que no puedo fiarme de ti.- Malfoy escuchó el suave susurró que la túnica de su antiguo compañero producía al abrirse para sacar la varita. Respiró profundamente. Esto no iba a ser fácil. – Ponte de pie, lentamente.

Malfoy se irguió y se quedó quieto delante del fuego.

No estás tan preparado para jugar en primera división como creía Malfoy – Zabini se estaba confiando cada vez más. – Es igual. Pronto te dejaré fuera de juego. A ti, y al inepto de tu padre. Parece que últimamente a los Malfoy sólo se les da bien el fracaso.

Draco se había girado para enfrentar al mortífago. Su habitualmente fría mirada llameaba en un intento de borrar la expresión de suprema arrogancia del rostro de Zabini. Se le ocurrió que así era exactamente como se debía haber sentido Potter cada vez que se metía con él y Weasley en el colegio. La idea no le gustó. No le gustó nada. Bruscamente volvió al presente al notar que Blaise pensaba en serio eliminarle a sangre fría.

Ya no sois necesarios, Draco. Y el Señor Oscuro estará encantado de ver que por fin hay alguien eficiente en su equipo. Me cubrirá de honores. – Zabini saboreaba su triunfo por adelantado. Por alguna razón, a Malfoy eso le hizo gracia.

Eres un estúpido, Blaise. Vamos a perder la guerra, el Señor Oscuro sólo se va a preocupar de su propio cuello, y todo lo que te va a quedar a ti es una bonita celda en Azkabán con dos dementores a juego.

Hablas como un traidor – siseó Zabini con un deje de cólera. Malfoy delineó una sutil sonrisa despectiva. Quizá Zabini no fuera tan estúpido después de todo. Vio como la certeza se formaba en su mente a través del cambio de expresión que surgió en su rostro, y se preparó.

Antes de que Zabini pudiera abrir la boca para lanzar el hechizo, Draco le propinó un tremendo puñetazo en la nariz. Blaise retrocedió, aún dolorido por el que le había dado Peter la noche anterior.

Serás cabrón…– masculló Zabini, llevándose una mano a la cara que le chorreaba de sangre. Malfoy, con la mano hecha trizas, sostuvo la varita con la izquierda y con un leve movimiento hizo que la de su adversario volará hacia su propia mano, la guardó en su túnica.

Muy inteligente, Blaise. Atacar sin comprobar si tu enemigo está armado o puede acceder a su varita. – La sonrisa burlona desapareció de su rostro. - ¿Qué te dijo Pettigrew?

¡Jodido traidor de mierda¡El Señor Oscuro te sacará las tripas¡Hará que desees no haber nacido nunca, Malfoy! – Draco sostuvo la mirada llena de ira del hombre agachado ante él, las palabras no le importaban, pero el tono lleno de rabia le había calado hondo. Dentro de él empezó a formarse la idea de que quizá tuviera que acabar con él.

¡Imperius!-la voz fue firme, aunque por dentro el temor a ser descubierto comenzaba a aflorar a través de la adrenalina que el enfrentamiento con el mortífago le había causado. Debía ser cauteloso.

¿Qué es lo que averiguaste¡La verdad!– susurró en un tono que no dejaba lugar a la desobediencia. Zabini, con expresión estúpida, no tardó en responder.

Todo es una trampa . . . No hay arma, no arma . . – un portazo en el piso superior distrajo a Malfoy. Un siseo nasal notablemente enfadado se empezó a oír. El señor Oscuro se acercaba, y no estaba precisamente de buen humor.

Rápidamente se volvió hacia Zabini. Se había empezado a recuperar de la maldición aprovechando que su contrincante estaba distraido, pero aún andaba torpe. Malfoy no tuvo dificultad en esquivar un intento del mortífago de recuperar su varita. Con un leve giro de muñeca, envió a Zabini al otro lado de la habitación donde se propinó un severo golpe con la pared. Zabini cayó inconsciente, como una marioneta olvidada.

Rápidamente Malfoy se acercó al cuerpo caído. Aún estaba vivo, pero por poco tiempo. Malfoy intentó por todos los medios que el pánico no cundiera dentro de él. Tenía que llevarse a Zabini de allí, y rápido. Nadie debía encontrarle, y mucho menos con Voldemort a punto de llegar ansioso de información. Convocar una camilla podía llamar demasiado la atención, así que pasando un brazo de Zabini por encima de su espalda, le levantó y comenzó a cargar con él hacia el patio.

Al llegar, se paró para tomar aliento, quién diría que un tipo tan delgado podría pesar tanto. No sabía qué hacer.

Divisó el bosquecillo que se abría a su izquierda y se encaminó hacia allí mientras un plan de escape comenzaba a tomar forma en el torbellino de emociones que tenía por mente en aquel momento. Parecía mentira, todo había pasado tan rápido, y ahora tenía a Zabini moribundo.

Se detuvo en medio de unos árboles, sudoroso, temblando de frío y de miedo, y maldiciendo su suerte. Se encontraba ante la decisión más difícil de su vida. Tenía que acabar con lo que sabía Zabini. Pero si le modificaba la memoria sería demasiado evidente y Voldemort sospecharía. Y estaba el elfo doméstico de testigo, pero con una conveniente amenaza se mantendría callado, por lo menos hasta que el Señor Oscuro le acosase. Pensó con depresión, que si Voldemort le acosara cantaría hasta él.

Draco se fijo en el inerte Zabini. Nunca le había tenido mucho cariño, y ahora no le tenía ninguno. Era un asesino egoísta que había estado a punto de matarle sin ningún remordimiento. El mundo estaba mejor sin él.

Probablemente no se recuperaría nunca de ese golpe en la cabeza, pero . . .¿y si lo hacía¿Y si lo encontraban¿Y si se llegaba a saber la verdad sobre él, sobre la trampa de Potter antes de que la guerra terminase, antes de que se derrotara al Señor Oscuro? Él no podía permitirlo. Sólo le quedaba una salida: y la odiaba.

Draco levantó la varita. El brazo le temblaba incontrolablemente. Atormentar a muggles y torturar aurores era una cosa, pero acabar con la vida de un hombre era algo muy distinto. Cerró los ojos y reunió todo el valor que pudo.

¡Aveda kedavra! – dijo en un susurro sin mucha convicción. Un débil haz de luz verde acarició a Zabini. Malfoy sollozó desesperado.

AVEDA KEDAVRA – increpó a su amigo en un tono angustiado y carente de esperanza. Una energía oscura y extremadamente desagradable pareció salir de su interior, viajar por el brazo que sostenía la varita y llevarse la vida de Blaise con ella en el momento en que tocó su cuerpo. Draco lo sintió. Todo eso en unos segundos. Tan fácil. Luego se desplomó en el suelo agotado, sintiéndose peor que en toda su vida.

Todo parecía de pesadilla: el oscuro bosque de ramas retorcidas, el silencio pesado interrumpido sólo por el ulular de los búhos, el viento gélido que atravesaba la piel hasta instalarse muy dentro, y el cadáver de una persona a la que había apreciado y a la que se había visto obligado a eliminar.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto¿Por qué? Se preguntó, sin importarle la tortura a la que se infligía con ese examen detallado de sí mismo. ¿Era por cobardía, por egoísmo, por la adrenalina que todavía sentía atravesar su cuerpo¿O era algo más profundo?

¿Era por justicia?

Tanto tiempo al lado de Voldemort y de los mortífagos ¿Había acabado aprendiendo que ese no era el camino correcto? Desesperado, se secó las lágrimas con la manga del jersey y se puso de pie.

Se estaba convirtiendo en un maldito gryffindor, una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro. Entonces, una ráfaga de viento helado le hizo cobijarse con el cuello alto de la cálida prenda de lana. Murmuró un hechizo para reducir a cenizas el cuerpo delator y se giró para marcharse de allí de una vez. Sabía que no podría olvidar aquel lugar el resto de su vida.

Fue al levantar la cara cuando se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente la figura que tenía delante. Cuando pudo encontrar la voz, le salió más segura de lo que imaginaba. Volvía a ser Draco Malfoy.

Esperaba que no tuvieras que ver esto nunca, padre.


End file.
